


Tu otro yo

by DeannaW98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Earth 2108, M/M, Multiverse, Romance, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Viajes interdimensionales, mcu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaW98/pseuds/DeannaW98
Summary: Tierra 2108 (Alterada para darle sentido a la historia, aquí aun no ocurre la creación de la acta de registro, ni ocurrirá, pero el Tony de esta tierra murió a causa del virus extremis)MCU Tony ha caído en una realidad alterna, la llamada tierra 2108, en este mundo todos parecen amar lo que Tony Stark era o representa, en especial un rubio capitan.Mientras en su tierra buscan la manera de traerlo de regreso, Tony comienza a cuestionarse si en verdad quiere regresar a su mundo.Post-Civil War





	1. No me siento parte del grupo

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer a Scott Lxng, por ayudarme a corregir este fic, es el primer fic medio largo que escribo.

Después de que el mundo se dio cuenta de que los Acuerdos de Sokovia no eran funcionales y sólo hacían más difícil a los héroes clandestinos salvar civiles, éstos sufrieron tantas correcciones al punto que se invalidaron. Entonces, los Vengadores se convirtieron en una organización autónoma similar a SHIELD.

A los héroes fugitivos se les fueron perdonados sus crímenes, esto gracias a la diplomacia de Stark y la ayuda del rey de Wakanda. Inclusive, se les permitió integrar a James Barnes a sus filas, con la condición de que éste recibiera terapia constante y monitoreada y que no podía asistir solo a una misión.

Los héroes más poderosos del planeta volvían a estar unidos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo en la base de los Vengadores, incluso Tony se mudó permanentemente a base, más por insistencia de Potts, que porque realmente deseara estar ahí. Pepper, quien si bien ya no era su pareja, seguía siendo su amiga y se preocupaba por él, conocía a Tony, sabia lo inestable que estaba emocionalmente, la inquietaba que estuviera solo, así que insistió e insistió para que Tony se mudara con los Vengadores hasta que al castaño no le quedó más remedio que ceder.

Tony instaló en la base un pequeño taller   
subterráneo, similar al de su mansión en Malibu, un lugar hermético, donde se pudiera aislar de los demás Vengadores y trabajar sin interrupciones. Pasaba en ese lugar la mayor parte del día y los demás miembros del equipo solo le veían una o dos veces por día; cuando subía por más café o por comida, ya que no le dejaron llevarse la cafetera a su taller. Así que, durante esos momentos, tenía que forzarse a socializar con los demás.

El ambiente en el lugar era tenso cuando Tony aparecía, las secuelas de la batalla seguían en todos, y Tony lo sentía. Antes de entrar en cualquier habitación, podía escuchar risas o conversaciones triviales, pero en cuanto ponía un pie dentro el ruido cesaba y todo se volvía muy denso. Algunos miembros del grupo intentaban aliviar el ambiente como era el caso de Scott - el nuevo miembro del equipo - quien después de tratar más de cerca a Stark se dio cuenta de que él no era como Howard y no merecía el trato que le daba, así que intentaba ser más cordial con Tony, pero ni siquiera así se aligeraba el sentimiento de pesadez.  
Era por eso que Tony procuraba salir lo menos posible de su taller. Salía a las misiones, las que necesitaran más fuerza que sutileza, pero se reservaba sólo a cumplir con ellas y nada más. Ya no habia chistes en el equipo, ya no hacia comentarios sarcásticos, ni hablaba mucho con los demás, simplemente cumplía con lo que se le pedía, se aseguraba de que todo estaba en orden y se volvía a encerrar en su taller.  
Una tarde cualquiera, Natasha, quien era de los pocos miembros del equipo que aun hablaba con tranquilidad con Stark, fue a visitarle a su taller. Lo vio muy concentrado trabajando en algo, caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba el castaño y se sentó sobre ella en un espacio que no estaba ocupado por piezas de maquinaria y herramientas llenas de aceite.

─ ¿Qué necesitas Natasha? ─ Tony ni siquiera levantó la vista del aparato en el que estaba trabajando cuando preguntó. No veía razón para que la mujer los visitara, ¿acaso habia surgido algo, tenían alguna misión que necesitara a Iron Man?

─ ¿En que trabajas Tony? ─ Natasha se inclinó un poco para ver mejor la máquina que estaba construyendo. El castaño paró de trabajar y se quitó las gafas de seguridad que estaba usando, para luego dejarlas en las mesa y dirigir toda su atención a la pelirroja que lo veía con una expresión seria. Tony suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla giratoria.

─ ¿Qué quieres Natasha? ¿Por qué estás en mi taller? ─ La pelirroja se cruzó de piernas y dirigió su mirada a la puerta de cristal corrediza del taller.

─ Estamos preocupados por ti, Tony. Casi nunca sales de tu escondite y no quieres ni hablar con nosotros. Somos tus amigos, esto que estás haciendo, aislarte de los demás no es sano.

─ Dime la verdad Natasha, ¿enserio me quieren ahí con ustedes? ─ La espía regresó la vista al hombre junto ella, quien ya no la miraba, sino que tenía su vista perdida en la maquina sin terminar sobre la mesa. ─ Steve me dijo una vez que los Vengadores eran una familia, y tenía razón, son una familia, una a la que ingenuamente creí que podía pertenecer. Admítalo agente Romanoff, yo nunca fui parte del grupo.

─ Eso no es verdad, Tony. ─ Tony dejó que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Natasha no sabía que decir para demostrarle que él era parte importante del equipo, que él era parte de la familia, y es que por más que lo pensaba no habia pruebas para defender su argumento. Los miembros del equipo aún seguían resentidos con Tony, por no apoyarlos y ya no estaba ni Bruce ni Thor para equilibrar los equipos. Natasha se resignó, su silencio sólo apoyaba la teoría de Tony.

La espía decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar el tema de conversación.

─ No respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿en que trabajas?

─ Eso agente Romanoff, es información confidencial. ─ Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. Natasha sonrió, ahí estaba un poco del Tony que conoció y aprendió a querer.

─ Señor Stark debería saber que para mí no existe información clasificada, será mejor que me lo diga o tendré que usar métodos poco ortodoxos para obtener la información.

─ Hmm…eso suena tentador, ¿qué clase de métodos?

─ Tony… ─ Natasha alzó una ceja. El castaño sonrió y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

─ De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tenemos por qué llegar a la violencia. ─ Tony se paró de su silla con la máquina que estaba construyendo entre manos y caminó por el taller hasta una base cuadrada en el suelo con algunos veinte centímetros de grosor. Conectado a ella se encontraba una caja control que la espía suponía servía para hacer funcionar la base en el suelo. El castaño se agachó y abrió la caja de uno de sus lados e instaló la pieza con la que estaba trabajando. Cuando terminó cerró la caja y se enderezó haciendo tronar sus articulaciones.

─ Esto junto a mí, Natasha, por muy simple que parezca, es una máquina de viaje inter-dimensional. Encontré los planes entre los diarios de mi padre, al parecer Howard tenía cierta obsesión con la agente Carter, y siempre se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera casado con ella, así que ideo esta máquina, porque estaba convencido de que existían realidades alternas. Lamentablemente o afortunadamente, nunca llegó a completar esta máquina, porque nunca encontró una fuente estable de energía que la hiciera encender, pero yo sí puedo hacerla funcionar. Bruce y yo, antes de que desapareciera, intentamos crear una fuente de energía que pudiera asemejar al Tesseract. No llegamos ni siquiera a igualar el 10% de la energía del artefacto, sin embargo, si creamos una fuente de energía más poderosa que la nuclear y capaz de regenerarse a sí misma, algo así como una batería eterna, que creo será capaz de hacer funcionar el portal inter-dimensional.

Natasha estaba sin palabras, miraba sorprendida el entusiasmo de Stark, mientras hablaba de la técnica empleada para recrear la máquina, sobre realidades alternas y más cosas de cerebritos que ella no entendía.

Tony cesó de hablar, expectante, listo para escuchar lo que la mujer opinara.

─Tony… ¿Por qué reconstruiste esta máquina?

─ Estaba aburrido. ─ Tony hizo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia. Natasha le dirigió una mirada seria, y Tony le sostuvo la mirada, pero no pudo contra los gélidos ojos de la rusa.

─ No lo sé, Natasha. No sé porque construí la máquina, solo sé que para cuando fui consciente de lo que hacía, la maquina ya estaba casi terminada.

─ ¿Consciente? ¡¿Tony estas bebiendo de nuevo?! ─ La pelirroja habló en tono preocupado y comenzó a acercarse a Stark.

– Sólo han sido unos tragos, Nat. Nada importante.

─ Tony, sabes lo que pasa cuando bebes. ─ Natasha estaba cada vez más cerca de él, y no se veía nada contenta. Tony comenzó retroceder hasta que se topó con la caja de control de la máquina, provocando que el castaño se apoyara sobre los controles y encendiera el portal.

Natasha retrocedió unos pasos cuando el ruido de la maquina en funcionamiento comenzó a sonar y un circulo brillante apareció flotando sobre la base de la misma. El círculo comenzó a expandirse hasta ser tan grande como una persona, alrededor de éste parecía generarse una ligera brisa, y las cosas muy cercanas al portal comenzaron flotar muy levemente.

─ ¡Tony apágalo! ─ Natasha le gritó a Tony, quien era el más cercano a la caja de control, pero el castaño estaba absorto con la imagen frente a él, poco a poco fue acercándose más al portal, y entonces, comenzó a flotar. La caja de control soltó chispas, el portal se descontroló y la fuerza de atracción aumentó. Tony intentó alejarse, pero no podía correr sobre el aire.

─ ¡Tony! ─ incluso Natasha había empezado a levitar, y en un instante, Tony fue absorbido por el portal. Se escuchó una pequeña explosión en la caja de control y el portal se cerró. Las cosas afectadas por la falta de gravedad cayeron al suelo. Natasha cayó de rodillas, se levantó con rapidez y salió corriendo del sitio.


	2. ¿Dónde estoy? Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony conoce a las contrapartes de sus compañeros, y Steve debe enfrentar algunos fantasmas del pasado

Tierra 2108

Steve Rogers, mejor conocido como el Capitán América, junto con otros héroes realizaba un patrullaje de rutina por la ciudad Nueva York. Algunos por tierra y otros por los aires. La tarde estaba cayendo y parecía que ese día no habría mucha acción. El Capitán hablo a través de su auricular.

“Muy bien equipo, parece que fue un día tranquilo lo mejor será que regresemos a la mansión.”

─ ¡Ya escucharon al Capi, regresemos! ─ Clint le gritó a sus compañeros, quienes se veían ya cansados de dar rondines. Puede que en el día no ocurrieran incidentes, pero seguía siendo agotador y sobretodo aburrido recorrer toda Nueva York en una mañana. El equipo se disponía a regresar a la Mansión de los Vengadores cuando vieron algo dirigirse a la tierra a gran velocidad.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ Avispa, alcanzó a distinguir la figura que caía con algo de dificultad- ¡Oh por Dios, es un hombre!

─ ¡Hulk! ─ Steve llamó al gigante esmeralda que patrullaba las calles bajo ellos, quien rápidamente se dirigió a frenar de un salto lo que fuera que se dirigía hacia la ciudad antes de que hiciera daño a algún civil o que la caída le matara. Los demás héroes aterrizaron junto a al cráter que se habia formado en la avenida con el descenso del gigantón. Cuando vieron al hombre que Hulk había salvado, el aire abandono sus pulmones, Clint se pellizcó en la cara para intentar despertar, y es que era imposible lo que veían, ahí frente a ellos se encontraba…. Tony Stark.

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

Tony abrió los parpados con lentitud, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. No reconocía el techo de la habitación y suponía, por la horribles cortinas de estampado insípido, que ya no estaba en la base de los vengadores.

─ Ya despertaste, ¿te encuentras bien? ─ Tony giró la cabeza para encontrar la fuente de esa delicada voz. Una mujer castaña de pelo corto y bonitos ojos azules, vestida en un ceñido traje amarillo con negro, le miraba con preocupación desde una silla al lado de la cama.

─ ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ─ Tony se sentó en la cama y un dolor de cabeza horrible se apodero de él. Presionó a un costado de su cabeza, intentado aminorar el dolor.

─ Lo mejor será que te recuestes. Hulk no es muy delicado a la hora de salvar personas en el aire, puede que te hayas lesionado. ─ La mujer empujó a Tony de los hombros para volverlo a acostar. El castaño se dejó hacer, ya que el dolor era insoportable. ─ Te traeré algo de medicina para el dolor así te sentirás mejor. ─ Tony pudo notar como la mujer temblaba un poco al recostarlo en la cama, se notaba muy nerviosa.

─ No respondiste mi pregunta, ¿quién eres? ─ La extraña se sobresaltó un poco y le sonrió. A Tony le pareció que el gesto era triste, no le gustaba ver esa expresión en las personas.

─ Me llamo Janet, Janet Van Dyne.

─ Mucho gusto Janet, yo me llamo Anthony, Anthony Stark. ─ Tony a pesar del dolor de cabeza le sonrió y usando su tono más galante se presentó ante ella. 

─ Anthony. ─ Ella pareció probar el nombre entre sus labios, como si buscara acostumbrarse a el. De nuevo esa expresión de tristeza, Tony carraspeó para llamar la atención y siguió hablando.

─ ¿Ves? Lo primero que se hace es presentarse, así se puede agradecer mejor los cuidados, gracias dulce Janet. ─ Tony le regaló un guiño y Janet soltó una ligera risa.

─ Nunca cambias. ─ Dejó salir las palabras llenas de sentimiento, como si las dirigiera a un viejo amigo. Sin embargo, Stark estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que veía a la joven. El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta de golpe.

Un hombre de cabello negro en bata blanca y un traje azul, parecido a una pijama bajo ella, entró de golpe a la habitación. Se acercó decidido al hombre sobre la cama y le obligó a sentarse. Tony sintió un tirón que hizo que el dolor de cabeza se reanimara. El hombre tomó a Tony de la barbilla y le hizo mirarle al rostro.   
El castaño hizo un puchero de disgusto.

─ Fascinante, es idéntico a él. ─ El extraño le hablaba a Janet y la chica se veía un tanto molesta, al parecer no le gustaba que mangonearan al castaño.

─ ¡Richards, lo estás lastimando! ─ La castaña hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos con molestia.

─ ¿Richards? ─ Tony intentaba hablar, pero el hombre de bata blanca estaba muy concentrado estirando sus mejillas. Janet dejó escapar un suspiro.

─ Él es Reed Richards, es uno de los hombres más inteligentes del mundo, vino a vernos porque ocurrió un incidente con la barrera espacio tiempo, justo cuando tú apareciste.

─ Así es, tengo la sospecha de que eres el Tony de otra tierra.

─ ¿Otra tierra? ─ Tony estaba muy confundido, entonces, recordó lo que pasó antes de despertar en ese lugar. Había activado la maquina inter-dimensional y había caído dentro de ella, acaso… ¿llego a una realidad alterna?

─Sí, una tierra distinta, una realidad alterna como gustes llamarle, el punto es que, no eres de este mundo y es la primera vez que conozco a alguien de otra realidad. Estoy realmente intrigado, intenté hacer una maquina capaz de lograr estos viajes, pero nunca logré que funcionara, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte.

─ Muy bien científico loco, necesitas calmarte y dejar que Tony respire. ─ Janet alejó al azabache de la cama y lo empujó por la espalda hasta sacarlo de la habitación.

─ Pero Janet, necesito hacer estudios.

─ Blah, blah. Los harás después, Tony necesita descansar. ─ Tony vio como los dos salían de la habitación. Janet no tardó mucho en regresar. ─ Bueno ya que me deshice de Richards, lo mejor será que llame a los demás, estaban muy emocionados porque despertaras, en especial Steve.

─ ¿Steve? ¿Cuál Steve?

─ Steve Rogers, el Capitán América. 

Oh, genial.   
Ahí también habia un Steve -siempre tengo la razón- Rogers.   
Bueno, sabía que la realidades alternas no eran muy diferentes entre sí, entonces si habia un Steve, también debía haber un Tony, sentía mucha curiosidad por conocerlo, por conocerse.


	3. ¿Dónde estoy? Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conociendo al equipo

El equipo se encontraba impaciente, nunca habían tenido un visitante de otra realidad. Habían escuchado alguna vez a Reed hablar un poco sobre el tema, pero por muy interesante que resultara la idea de tierras alternativas, Richards encontraba una manera de hacer que sonara aburrido y uno terminaba perdiendo el interés y dejaba de prestar atención a la conversación, razón por la que todos estaban sorprendidos cuando descubrieron que la palabrería del científico tenía fundamento y habia una prueba en su mundo.

─ ¿Creen que nos conozca? ─ Un rubio impaciente con las manos ocupadas en la punta de una flecha soltó la pregunta, esperando que alguien, quien fuera, comenzara una conversación con su respuesta. Y es que desde que el visitante habia llegado se respiraba tensión e inseguridad.

─ No lo sé, podría conocer a algunos y otros no. Janet dijo que a ella no la conocía, tampoco al doctor Richards, pero que habia reconocido a Steve, talvez en su mundo los Vengadores tienen distintos miembros. ─ La despampanante pelirroja se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón de la sala, quedando justo a un lado de rubio. 

─ ¿Cómo sabes que en su mundo existen los Vengadores?

─ Deben de existir, puesto que ni se inmuto cuando le dijimos que se encontraba en la mansión de los Vengadores. Además, conoce a Steve como el Capitán América. As obvio que en su realidad también hay héroes Clint. ─ El arquero se acercó más a la agente para hablar en voz baja.

─ Nat, ¿crees que en su mundo Steve y él, también…tu sabe, están… estaban juntos? ─ La agente desvió la mirada hacia el hombre rubio y fornido que estaba recargado contra la puerta de entrada de la sala principal, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para prestar atención a nada más. 

─ Ni idea. ─ Confesó Natasha, observando como Steve intercalaba sus miradas entre el suelo y el pasillo, impaciente igual que todos, esperando conocer al hombre que se estrelló en su mundo.

ѻ ~ Flashback ~ ѻ

Steve se había paralizado cuando llegaron hasta el cuerpo del hombre que había caído del cielo. Era imposible. 

Era idéntico a él, pero parecía más pequeño en complexión. Aun así, las similitudes fueron suficientes para que Steve reviviera los recuerdos, para que el soldado recordara a Tony, a su Tony. No podía ser real, estaba alucinando de nuevo, sabía que no estaba listo aun para salir al campo, no estaba listo para estar sin él.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del lugar hasta que una mano lo detuvo, era Falcón, lo miraba preocupado, le estaba hablando, le estaba preguntando algo, estaba seguro, pero él no estaba escuchando. Como si una bomba hubiera explotado y hubiera atrofiado sus oídos. Se escuchó estática, y luego alguien hablando por el auricular.   
Steve logró por fin salir de su estupor y responder al llamado, era Richards.

─ Hay que llevarlo a la mansión. ─ El rubio se soltó del agarre de Falcón y le dio la orden a Clint y Natasha de llevar al hombre inconsciente devuelta con ellos. Se adelantó al equipo, tenía que ver a Richards de inmediato.

ѻ ~ Fin del Flashback ~ ѻ

El soldado volvió a dirigir su mirada a la puerta al final del pasillo, esperando a que alguien saliera y hablara con ellos. Janet dijo que el hombre habia recobrado la conciencia, pero que necesitaba un momento para pensar. Era justo, habia caído en un mundo que no era el suyo, con personas que probablemente se parecían a sus amigos más no eran ellos. Él también se hubiera tomado un momento para digerirlo.

ѻ ~ Flashback ~ ѻ

─ ¿Quién es ese hombre doctor?

─ Anthony Stark. ─ El hombre de la bata se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el monitor frente a él, ni siquiera habia levantado la vista cuando el rubio irrumpió en su laboratorio buscando respuestas.

─ Eso es imposible, Tony está…está muerto, ¿acaso es un clon? ─ Steve sabía que la clonación era una idea factible, pero no era posible. El hombre no era un clon de Tony, era muy similar, sin embargo, su complexión era distinta y parecía ser un poco mayor que el castaño, no demasiado. Se parecía más a un hermano gemelo que a un clon.   
Aun así, Steve necesitaba una explicación plausible.

─ No, enserio es Tony. Bueno, el Tony de otra dimensión.

─ ¿Disculpa? ─ El soldado hizo una mueca de total confusión, el doctor se dignó al fin a mirarlo y le hizo una seña con las manos para que se acercara

─ Te disculpo. ─ El doctor se movió a un lado y dejó que Steve mirara la pantalla. ─ ¿Ves esto?, es una alteración de espacio tiempo, significa que alguien cruzó la delgada tela de la realidad, sólo había visto al Dr. Strange hacer algo así, pero al parecer nuestro amigo logro replicar científicamente el viaje inter-dimensional, ya que justo cuando se presentó esta perturbación, nuestro amigo apareció “mágicamente” cayendo del cielo. ─ Reed le mostró a Steve un video de vigilancia tomado por una cámara de seguridad del último piso de algún edificio, se podía observar un pequeño círculo brillante aparecer y un cuerpo caer a través de el, para luego desaparecer.

─ Así que no miento, ese hombre es Tony, pero no es nuestro Tony.

ѻ ~ Fin del Flashback ~ ѻ

Steve tenía que admitir que el hecho de que ese hombre no fuera el Tony de este mundo le daba un poco de alivio, tal vez, esa idea le ayudaría a tratarlo. Pero también saber que de este mundo o no, ese hombre era Tony, le llenaba de una extraña emoción.

El soldado salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó a Janet en el umbral de la puerta al final del pasillo, al parecer ayudando a alguien a mantenerse de pie. Se cuestionó internamente unos segundos, sobre si ayudarla o no, pero al final se decidió a ayudarla, tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a ese “otro” Tony, que mejor que dar una buena impresión. 

Caminó hasta la puerta y volvió a quedar petrificado, el hombre era demasiado parecido a su Tony, aunque más pequeño de estatura, incluso podía imaginarse a su Tony burlándose de su contraparte por eso, y eso tampoco ayudaba. Así que, sólo estaba ahí frente al otro hombre, obstruyendo el paso incapaz de moverse y llenó de nervios.   
Tony le veía con recelo.

─ ¿Qué pasa grandote, te dejé sin palabras? ─ Su tono fue ácido y mordaz, Steve de repente se sentía pequeñito frente él. No entendía, lo acaba de conocer, ¿ya habia hecho algo mal? 

A Steve le recordó cuando apenas conoció a su Tony, todo sarcasmo y odio contenido hacia él, Steve disipó sus pensamientos y volvió a su intención actual; ayudar.

─ Vine a ver si necesitaban ayuda

─ ¿Así que si sabes hablar? Creí que eras solo de exhibición. ─ El castaño soltó una risita sarcástica, Janet a su lado contuvo una sonrisa. 

Steve estaba replanteándose su plan, Tony lo vio hacer un leve puchero y sonrojearse y se le figuró que el sujeto era tierno. Le recordó un poco a cuando conoció a Rogers; todo inocencia y torpeza. Decidió ser amable, después de todo, este Capitán no tenía la culpa de su situación con el Capitán de su mundo.

─ No te enfades grandulón, era solo una broma, venga. Un poco de ayuda no hace daño. Janet se ve un poco cansada de cargar conmigo. ─ La mujer a su lado miro al rubio y luego a él y de nuevo al soldado, para al final volverlo a ver a él. Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa triste y cargada de melancolía. Tony no se dio cuenta, hasta que sintió un agradable calorcito que el rubio se habia puesto a su lado y que lo estaba sosteniendo para no caer. Janet los dejó solos y caminó hacia la sala principal. Tony volteó a ver al hombre junto a él, le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa como esperando a digiera algo.  
Tony le dio una palmadita.

─ Venga grandote, conozcamos a los demás.

Cuando Tony llegó a la sala principal todos los ojos se posicionaron sobre él, de repente se sentía muy nervioso, todos lo miraban expectantes, de no ser porque el rubio lo sostenía probablemente se hubiera caído. 

Steve guió a Tony hasta el sillón principal donde Janet le hizo espacio. Steve se sentó junto a él, todos se arremolinaron frente a Tony, esto le hizo un poco de gracia. Le recordaban a una familia que le daba la bienvenida a un pariente que habia estado mucho tiempo de viaje y estaban esperando escuchar sus historias, le pareció un gesto dulce.   
Entonces, Tony recordó algo y recorrió la sala con la mirada buscándose a sí mismo, pero no encontró ni rastro de alguien similar a él, quizás en esta tierra también era un ermitaño. Estaba por preguntar, cuando alguien le hizo una pregunta, un rubio juguetón sentado en el suelo a su lado que, Tony enseguida identificó como Clint, pero un poco más joven.

─ Entonces, ¿sabes quién soy? ─ De esa siguieron más y más preguntas, todos tenían dudas. Tony olvidó su propia pregunta y se dedicó a responderles y recibir presentaciones, reconoció a algunos y tuvo el placer de conocer por primera vez a otros, extrañamente se sentía a gusto con la situación. 

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

MCU Tierra 199999

Natasha corrió por la base buscando al equipo, los encontró en el salón principal viendo la televisión, era viernes de películas, estaba viendo la saga Star Wars como un intento de sacar a Tony de su escondite. Ellos escucharon la llegada de una agitada Natasha, nunca habia visto a la mujer acelerarse, esos les preocupó, algunos se pararon de golpe de su asiento.

─ Chicos, tenemos un problema, Tony…Tony desapareció.

─ ¿A qué te refieres Natasha? ─ Steve caminó hacia ella y la ayudó a sentarse. ─ ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo que Tony desapareció? ─ Steve se veía genuinamente preocupado de que le haya pasado algo malo al castaño, por muy mal que se llevaran, seguía siendo su compañero y Steve esperaba que también su amigo.

─ Tony me estaba mostrando una extraña máquina para viajar a través de las dimensiones o algo similar, la construyó estando ebrio, me enoje con él, Tony se asustó, tropezó y encendió la máquina, entonces, apareció un portal y se tragó a Tony.

─ Natasha llévanos al portal. ─ El equipo se armó, siguieron a la mujer hasta el taller, era la única que podía pasar, puesto que Tony habia cambiado -de nuevo- la contraseña de la puerta, cansado de que Natasha siguiera hackeandola. Aunque ella sabía que Tony realmente no hacía difícil el descifrarla, porque confiaba que en caso de emergencia, ella podría ayudarlo, como ahora.

Cuando llegaron, Falcón intentó reactivar la máquina, pero era imposible, no encendía, y los planos resultaban incomprensibles porque estaba llenos de garabatos de Tony sobre las instrucciones. El equipo empezaba frustrarse.

─ ¿Y si lo dejamos ahí, donde quiera que este? ─ Scott dejó salir la sugerencia sin ganas, ni siquiera lo decía enserio, pero aun así recibió una mirada de odio de parte de Steve y Natasha. Ellos llamaron a Visión.

─ ¿Crees que puedas hacerla funcionar? ─ Natasha observaba como Visión sobrevolaba un poco la máquina.

─ Primero debo aprender cómo funciona, después podré conectarla a mi cuerpo y repararla, no parece dañada físicamente, aun así me tomara tiempo. ─ Visión siempre carente de expresión, tenía una mueca pensativa, inclusive, se podría decir que preocupada. 

El equipo se resignó a esperar y usar ese tiempo para hacer un plan, tenían que traer a Tony de vuelta.


	4. ¿Quién es mi familia? Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comienza cuestionarse si regresar o no a su tierra, encuentra muy agradable este nuevo mundo

Tierra 2108

Tony fue sometido a un intenso escrutinio y una lluvia de preguntas.

A decir verdad, por mucho que le guste la atención, estaba empezando a cansarse y tenía hambre. Según sus cálculos y el tiempo que le habían dicho que habia estado dormido, tenía día y medio sin comer e incluso él sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a exigir compensación por el mal trato. Pero no quería interrumpir al equipo, se notaban tan emocionados por saber, por comparar, algunos incluso se veían incrédulos, como cuando les contó como Natasha habia salido con Hulk. La expresión de la pelirroja fue un poema, y el joven azabache a su lado, quien suponía por el brazo mecánico que era Bucky, escupió el café que estaba tomando. Todos se habían reído de la situación y al pobre Dr. Banner se coloreó la cara, recuerda bien la risa de Barton mientras le palmeaba la espalda al hombre “quien lo viera doctor, es un casanova”.

Escuchaba atento como le contaban a la historia de esa tierra, y fue ahí donde comprendió muchas cosas. Donde las miradas tristes y las atenciones tomaban sentido. El Tony de su mundo estaba muerto. 

Ahí donde el sobrevivió, el Tony de ese mundo no soportó el virus extremis que él pudo sintetizar y resistió a los efectos. Al Tony de esta tierra lo consumió y acabó con su vida.  
Cuando contaban lo sucedido, Tony notó como una mano apretaba la suya con fuerza, cuando volteó se dio cuenta que era el rubio quien lo sostenía tembloroso.

─ ¿Steve? ─ El hombre se dio cuenta de su acción y de inmediato soltó su mano y apartó su mirada. El calor de esa mano lo abandonó y Tony se encontró a si mismo deseando volver a sentirla cerca. 

─ Lo siento, no me di cuenta.─ Tony no quiso incomodar más al hombre y regresó su atención a la historia. Al parecer en esa tierra no se presentó una guerra civil.   
Afortunados, pensó Tony.

Luego se escuchó un pequeño gruñido y todos en la sala voltearon a verlo.

─ ¿Tony tienes hambre? ─ Fue la voz de Janet la que escucho, Tony se rascó un poco la nuca.

─ Puede ser…que no haya comido nada desde ayer. ─ Una leve risa nerviosa salió de sus labios, Janet le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, se paró del sillón. ─ Vamos, igual ya es hora de comer, hoy cocina el Cap. ─ El hombre rubio parpadeó y se apuntó a sí mismo, Janet le guiñó un ojo, y Tony pudo ver como el rostro del hombre ganaba un leve matiz rosa. 

Ahí estaba otra vez Tony, creyendo que un hombre era tierno. El rubio se levantó de su lado enderezándose, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa que estaba usando y se dirigió a la cocina. El castaño se fijó en la sonrisa de la superheroina, esas que parecían guardar un plan, siempre le había preocupado esa sonrisa en las mujeres. Janet, definitivamente, era una mujer de cuidado.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina, y entonces Tony se encontró con una vista graciosa, el grandote estaba terminando de amarrarse un mandil tras su espalda, y comenzó a cocinar. El castaño estudió la cocina, era amplia y tenía una isla grande en su centro con unas cuantas sillas altas a su alrededor, pegada a la cocina estaba la habitación del comedor, con una mesa grande, para un equipo grande, rodeada de sillas que se veían un poco muy juntas. Algunas sillas eran distintas a otras, como si las fueran añadiendo sobre la marcha, Tony suponía que el equipo era más grande del que se esperaba.

Tony se imaginó ahí, comiendo con todas las sillas ocupadas, con todos hablando o riendo y un extraño calorcito se apoderó de su pecho.  
Steve, con ayuda de los demás, preparó algo simple y rápido, aun así logró una gran cantidad de comida. El castaño se sorprendió cuando vio la mesa llena de lado a lado de comida, un plato apareció frente a él, cuando subió la mirada, se encontró con los claros ojos del rubio, quien le daba una sonrisa pequeña.

─ Sin miedo, Stark, sírvete antes de que todo se acabe. ─ Clint le estaba hablando a Tony mientras se servía una montaña de puré de papa. 

─ No es necesario, no te preocupes legolas, no como mucho. ─ Mentira, entre platica y platica Tony se habia llenado tres veces su plato, incluso habia tomado un trozo de pastel que habia preparado Janet, y ahora se encontraba tan lleno que no se podía mover. ─ Siento que voy a estallar

─ Se cómo puedes bajar toda esa comida Tony, venga te mostraremos la mansión. ─ La mujer avispa le tendió su mano, pero no quería moverse, tenía miedo que fuera a explotar.

─ No quiero Janet.

─Stark. ─ Tony notó la mirada demandante de la mujer, lo mejor era no hacer enojar con un poco de esfuerzo y apoyo de Steve, quien en de inmediato se habia levantado a ayudarlo, el castaño se puso de pie y lentamente se dispuso a acompañar a Janet junto con Steve. 

Cuando salieron de la habitación, comenzaron escucharse los susurros.

─ Se parece mucho a él ¿no es así? ─ Bucky estaba recargado contra la isla de la cocina, comiendo un segundo trozo de pastel.

─ Bastante, tengo miedo de que Steve se encariñe.

─ Que nos encariñemos todos, Nat. ─ Le corrigió el azabache. ─ Mira a tu alrededor, se respira el mismo aire sedante que cuando él estaba vivo, no habia visto a Steve sonreír de esa manera desde que él se fue, no quiero volver a ver a mi amigo desconsolado, Nat. ─ Ella se recargó a su lado y dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro, le quitó un trozo de pastel y comieron en silencio.

─ Y este es el vestíbulo. ─ Janet hacía de maravilla su papel de guía de turistas, le mostraba Tony cada habitación, haciendo poses inclusive hacia el ademan de estar hablando por un micrófono imaginario. Steve iba unos pasos detrás de él y cada tanto soltaba una leve risa cuando Janet exageraba su pantomima. ─ Y por aquí tenemos el gimnasio.  
Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al fondo.

─ El taller esta por aquí y por allá están las habitaciones. ─ Siguieron su recorrido, comentando sobre el edificio. ─ Y este pasillo es...

Janet no necesitó terminar su oración, Tony camino en silencio por el frio pasillo, hasta quedar congelado frente a una de las tantas estatuas que se encontraban ahí, era una estatua de él. La piedra sosteniendo la mirada hacia arriba, su armadura esculpida sobre su cuerpo. Un escalofrió le recorrió. Recorrió el lugar con su vista, más y más estatuas adoraban las orillas del amplio pasillo, sintió una mano presionar su hombro.

─ Este lugar está dedicado a honrar a los caídos, para que sepan que no los olvidamos. ─ Mientras Steve decía esas palabras, Tony se dio cuenta de que no lo veía a él, sino que miraba su contraparte de piedra.

─ Bueno ya que hemos terminado el recorrido. ─ Janet estaba jugando nerviosa con sus manos. ─ Puedes recorrer libremente el lugar, siéntete como en casa Tony. ─ La mano sobre su hombro no parecía querer irse, pero el hombre ya no miraba la estatua, ahora le miraba a él. 

Tony intercaló su mirada entre la de Steve y la castaña. "Como en casa", pensó Tony.  
Qué bien sonaba eso.

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

MCU Tierra 199999 

Visión les habia dicho que la maquina se encontraba dañada en su centro, él y Falcón estaban trabajando en repararla, incluso Scott se le habia unido y habia demostrado ser de gran ayuda. Los demás se encontraban ocupando su tiempo, no habia surgido ninguna misión y parecían leones enjaulados, incapaces de hacer algo y sin nada en que distraerse.  
Clint estaba tirado en el sillón, tirando palomitas, haciéndolas entrar en un tazón que estaba en la mesita de centro. Natasha y Bucky estaban en la cocina simulando comer un fruta, bueno, Natasha simulaba, el soldado si estaba comiendo las frutas, ya iba por su tercer manzana. Estaban intentando escuchar la conversación que el rubio llevaba de hace media hora por teléfono.

─ Está bien, gracias Sharon. Si sabes algo, házmelo saber por favor… de acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos luego, adiós. ─ Rogers colgó la llamada y se talló la cara. 

─ ¿Y bien, que dijo? ─ Le había preguntado Bucky. ─ Dice que no sabe nada, pero que intentara entrar a los antiguos archivos de SHIELD, si Howard ideó la máquina, debe haber algún registro, pero hasta entonces no tenemos nada. ─ El rubio le quitó la manzana a su amigo y la mordió con furia. 

Se sentía tan frustrado, le habia prometido al millonario que si alguna vez lo necesitaba el estaría para él, y le volvió a fallar. Tony le necesitó, los necesitaba y ellos no lo vieron. Y ahora no tenían manera de traerlo de vuelta de donde sé que estuviera.

─ Hey, tranquilo, lo traeremos de regreso. ─ Ahora fue turno de la pelirroja de calmar al Capitán.

─ Lo traeremos a casa y no vamos a volver dejar que Tony sea consumido por sus demonios, Nat. Le dije que éramos una familia. ─ Bucky apretó el hombro de Steve en una señal de apoyo silencioso, Steve regresó su mirada a Natasha.

─ Y lo somos Steve, y se lo vamos a demostrar. Tony va a regresar, cueste lo que cueste.


	5. No eres el, pero eres tú y eso es lo que importa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El lugar de Tony es intocable

"Querido Tony

Fuiste en mi vida lo más bello que me pudo haber pasado, me diste un hogar, un lugar por el que luchar, me permitiste entrar en tu vida, hacerla nuestra, reconstruiste sin conocer el funcionamiento de mi destruido corazón. Incluso apostaría que usaste las piezas de tu propio corazón para completarlo, porque es imposible que completaras algo tan quebrado y desperdigado en el tiempo. 

Por ti me volví a sentir útil, volví a estar vivo.  
Contigo el tiempo se paraba, todo se volvía más lento, y aun así sentía que me faltaban horas para compartir contigo, no quería cerrar los ojos al verte dormir a mi lado, temía que todo fuera solo un sueño, pero a la mañana siguiente ahí estabas tú, sonriendo e iluminando mi mundo.

Cuando te fuiste, una parte de mi murió contigo, esas piezas prestadas de tu corazón comenzaron a caerse y las grietas volvieron a abrirse, no recuerdo completamente lo que pasó ese día en el hospital, porque según me contaron tuvieron que sedarme para alejarme de tu cuerpo. Pero antes de perder la conciencia, los acontecimientos se grabaron con fuego en mi memoria; tu última sonrisa, tu calor, el “te amo” que me dedicaste, recuerdo el pulso abandonarte, recuerdo la desesperación apoderándose de mí, después de eso, todo se volvió confuso, y no desperté hasta horas después, cuando nos informaron de los preparativos del funeral.

Tony, mi amado Tony, ya no estabas, y yo no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarme.

¿Qué haría ahora sin ti? Sin mi otra mitad, nada valía la pena sin ti, mi mano sin la tuya se sentía tan fría, me sentía tan devastado, tan solo, todo a mí alrededor perdió sonido y color, todo dejó de importar.

Siempre que imaginé nuestra partida, así es, nuestra, porque nunca creí que te irías antes que yo, creí que caeríamos juntos, que estaríamos juntos hasta el final, no éramos perfectos juntos, pero éramos imparables, éramos invencibles, juntos éramos fuerza y voluntad, y ahora no estas.

La ceremonia fue corta, recuerdo el llanto, los brazos de la gente rodeándome, dándome el pésame a mí y a los demás, pero nada me importaba, yo solo te veía a ti, mi bello amado dentro de esa horrible caja. Tus facciones tan relajadas, tan tranquilo, parecía que solo dormías, y yo imploraba a quien sea que eso fuera, que en cualquier momento despertaras y te burlaras de mi por verme llorar, soltaras esa fresca risa tuya y esto fuera solo un sueño. Pero era real, lo sabía porque me quemaba por dentro, como si me arrancaran la carne viva del cuerpo. 

Lloré sobre féretro todo lo que mis ojos me permitieron, nadie me detuvo, nadie se atrevió a acercarse, me dejaron expiar mi dolor, dejar que saliera de mí, que la herida sangrara todo lo que pudiera, porque lo necesitaba.

Los días después de esa fecha, fueron duros, todo me recordaba a ti, cada parte de la mansión guardaba en sus paredes tu recuerdo, caminar cada día por sus pasillo me resultaba doloroso, dormir en la misma cama donde tú y yo recorrimos tantas veces nuestros cuerpos fue cruel, tuve que irme de la mansión a un departamento que tenía en el centro de la ciudad. Era muy difícil, para mí. Muchas veces Janet me llamó solo para terminar llorando, fueron meses duros para todos, ellos perdieron un preciado amigo, y yo a un amigo, amante, a mi compañero.

No regresé a la mansión hasta que el eco tu recuerdo dejó de hacer tanto daño, no volví hasta que tus memorias me devolvían sonrisas y no tristezas, y eso mi querido amigo, tomó mucho tiempo.

Y ahora estas devuelta, pero yo sé que no eres tú, ese Tony de cuerpo pequeño y sonrisa coqueta no eres tú. 

Es como tú, habla como tú, más no se parece a ti. Incluso su corazón es distinto, el de él late rítmicamente y el tuyo brillaba. Sin embargo, he notado que su contacto no duele como creí, su risa no me recuerda a la tuya, sus ojos no son azules como lo eran los tuyos, son de un hermoso marrón. 

Él está roto, como yo, como tú lo estabas.

Él se posa frente a mí, buscando en mi rostro lo que yo busco en el de él, busca familiaridad, y no quiero admitirlo, pero me alivia no encontrarla.  
Tony yo te amé y te amaré como nunca volveré a amar a nadie más. Eres una parte de mí que nunca olvidaré, pero creo y te lo confieso a ti, estoy empezando a sentir de nuevo que mi corazón pesa, y no estoy seguro de por qué. 

No es amor, es muy pronto, sin embargo, se siente cálido. Tony tu sabrías que hacer ahora, ahora que creo que he vuelto a sentir.

Te extraña, tu viejo amigo.  
Steve Rogers"

El rubio cerró el sobre con delicadeza y escribió un “Para Tony” en una de las caras del sobre. Se paró de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta, tomó su chaqueta del perchero y cerró con llave.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ Janet lo intercedió camino a la salida de la mansión.

─ Es Lunes, Janet. ─ Eso pareció ser suficiente para la castaña que le sonrió cálidamente.

─ Dale mis saludos.

─ ¿A dónde va? ─ Steve no había reparado en el castaño que acompañaba a Janet.

─ Voy a visitar a Tony. ─ El castaño se estremeció, escuchar su nombre tan cargado de tristeza de parte del rubio le perturbó. A pesar de que sabía que no se refería a él.

─ ¿Puedo acompañarte? ─ Tony no sabía porque lo preguntaba, pero algo dentro de él. lo movía a saber más sobre su otro yo.

La visita semanal de Steve siempre habia sido en solitario, todos sabían que el soldado apreciaba el tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos, nunca habia dejado que alguien lo acompañara, por eso Janet se sorprendió cuando Steve le respondió a Tony un;

─ Claro. 

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

El camino al cementerio fue silencioso, más no incómodo.

Tony no sabía porque, pero la compañía del Steve de ese mundo, no le resultaba extenuante como siempre le habia parecido la de Rogers. El auto se detuvo en la entrada del cementerio, a partir de ahí, caminaron aun sumidos en el silencio durante un buen tramo de jardín hasta que llegaron frente a una estatua muy parecida a la que habia en la mansión; un Iron Man de varios pies de alto, los recibía silenciosamente. 

Tony vio como Steve dejaba un sobre blanco junto a la estatua, solo alcanzaba a leer un “para Tony”. ¿Qué tendría escrito?  
Tony no conocía bien la relación que el capitán del ese mundo tenía con su contraparte, pero parecían ser muy cercanos. 

─ Éramos los mejores amigos. ─ Steve rompió el silencio que los rodeaba desde que abandonaron la mansión.

─ ¿Lo extrañas mucho? ─ Tony temía preguntar, temía perturbar la paz que se respiraba en aquel lúgubre lugar, pero su curiosidad era mucha.

─ Lo extraño tanto que me duele, pero aprendí a vivir con ello. ─ Steve le dirigió una triste mirada y luego volvió a centrar su atención en la estatua frente a él.

─ Es tan extraño

─ ¿Qué?

─ Este sentimiento, saber que esta es mi tumba. A él, parecen extrañarlo tanto, cuando yo muera los únicos que resentirán mi partida serán ratones de la base y eso, porque dejo comida en algunos rincones del lugar y bueno, tal vez Rhodes, porque él es un sentimental.

Steve estaba enojado por la manera en que el castaño hablaba, siempre habia odiado esa parte de Stark, ese autodespreció y lástima que siempre cargaba consigo, incapaz de ver su propio valor. Volteó dispuesto a encarar al otro hombre, pero paró en seco, su ira se disipo. Frente a él, el otro hombre se veía aún más pequeño de lo que era, con la cara fija en la estatua frente a él, los brazos abrazándose a sí mismo y las lágrimas recorriendo libres sus mejillas.

“él está roto, como yo, como tú lo estabas”

Steve rodeó a Tony con sus brazos y el castaño no protestó, hace mucho que nadie le prestaba sus brazos para romperse como lo estaba haciendo ahí, en ese cementerio, junto a su propia tumba.

─ Lo siento…tanto…todo, todo es mi culpa. ─ Tony susurraba bajito, y lo repetía como un mantra. Steve sabía que no se refería a llorar frente él, sabía el peso que esas lágrimas arrastraban, eran dolor contenido, el peso de tantos errores nunca perdonados. Steve se sentía impotente, incapaz de calmar su dolor, a un lado de él descansaba el hombre al que amó con todo su alma, y entre sus brazos, se quebrara un hombre lleno de errores humanos, lleno de miedos, y se encontró así mismo deseando sanarlo, recomponerlo, así como su Tony lo habia hecho con él, deseaba protegerlo.

Tony le habia dicho una vez, después de que Peggy muriera, que el corazón amaba de una manera solo una vez, pero que podía amar muchas veces, que las cicatrices se curaban con recuerdos y hacían más grande el corazón.

No sabía si esto que sentía era amor, pero lo parecía.


	6. ¿Quién es mi familia? Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Volver o no volver?, esa es la cuestión

MCU Tierra 199999

Steve se sentó en el borde de la cama, dejando salir un desganado suspiro y dejando que su mirada se perdiera en la habitación, de un momento a otro comenzó a rascar su nuca con rabia, se paró de un salto y camino hasta el tocador pegado a la pared, su reflejo le devolvía una mirada llena de frustración y enojo, lleno de coraje le dio un puñetazo al cristal, la fuerza del golpe quebró el cristal y los fragmento se incrustaron en su puño y la pequeñas cortadas empezaron a sangrar, pero a Steve eso poco le importo, camino de regreso a la cama se sentó cerca de la cómoda izquierda, abrió un cajón para sacar un toalla pequeña de esas que usaba para secarse cuando entrenaba, necesitaba limpiarse esa sangre ante de que alguien lo viera y se preocupara por algo sin importancia, encontró el trozo de tela y lo saco revelando bajo este una fotografía.   
En la foto salían los miembro originales del equipo, ese día Tony habia insistido en un descanso y los llevo a una de sus islas privadas para pasar la tarde, todos se veía tan alegres incluso Natasha con su estoica expresión se notaba relajada, Tony le regalaba una sonrisa marca Stark a la cámara mientras lo rodeaba del hombro y el mismo tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro. 

“Animo anciano, deja ese ceño fruncido y sonríe para la cámara”

Steve sentía que algo dentro de él se quebraba, el hombre en la fotografía le regalaba una sonrisa que él no merecía.

“Quizás nunca te lo dije Rogers, pero de pequeño me contaron tantas historias épicas sobre ti que llegue a desear ser como tú”

El castaño habia confiado en él, le habia mostrado que el futuro no era el lugar oscuro que pensaba, él lo consideraba su amigo.

“¿Lo sabias?, no me mientas Rogers, ¿lo sabias?”

Y el habia pisoteado esa confianza, en su intento de rescatar a su amigo Bucky, su única conexión con su pasado, con sus memorias, no se dio cuenta que lastimo a otro de sus amigos, hirió a Tony, su ancla al presente, la primero mano amiga que conoció, el único que no vio al gran Capitán América sino al chico de Brooklyn perdido en un mundo que ya no reconocía.

Steve se sentía como bastardo, le prometió a Tony que estaría para el cuándo el necesitara, y le habia fallado, Tony tuvo razón, solo fueron palabras vacías.

ѻ ~ Flashback ~ ѻ

Luego que sus pecados fueron perdonados los Vengadores regresaron a la base después de tanto tiempo estando lejos, el lugar era más frio de lo que recordaban. Frente a ellos el gran Tony Stark se posaba recto y sublime como solo él podía ser. Steve esperaba cualquier cosa, reclamos, gritos inclusive estaba preparado para recibir golpes, pero nada de eso ocurrió, Tony camino regio hacia ellos.

— Capitán, es bueno saber que recuerdan el camino a la base — el tono mordaz de Tony le causo un escalofrió, el castaño los recorrió con la mirada y la dejo plantada en el pelinegro con el brazo de metal que se removía incomodo en su sitio — Ya conocen la base, no creo que necesiten un tour para instalarse — con esas palabras Tony termino su “bienvenida” y dejo al equipo del Capitán solo en la estancia.

Steve sintió por fin el peso de la culpa en su pecho.

ѻ ~ Fin del Flashback ~ ѻ

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ingresar a un invitado.

— Nat, ya te dije que estoy bien.

— No soy Natasha — Steve levanto la vista de la fotografía, su amigo frente a él lo miraba preocupado — ¿Qué paso Bucky? -— hacia un tiempo que Bucky habia recuperado casi todos sus recuerdos, y con ellos Steve sentía que una parte de su pasado regresaba.

Bucky dejo salir un suspiro y se sentó a lado de Steve en la cama — Steve, tú no estás bien, ¿qué pasa?

— Me siento como un estúpido, le falle a alguien que confiaba en mí, no merezco la admiración que me tenía.

— Que curioso, así me sentía yo cuando no podía protegerte de los matones o cuando me hacías preguntas a las que yo no tenía respuesta, sentía que te fallaba Steve.

— No creo que sea el mismo sentimiento, tú eras como mi hermano, te vi crecer, caer y levantarte, te vi humano, yo sabía que no siempre estarías para mí — Steve dejo caer su rostro entre sus manos — para esta persona yo no era solo un amigo, yo no era su hermano, yo fui su héroe, y tome lo poco que le quedaba de ilusión y lo destroce, le prometí ser distinto a los demás, le dije que yo nunca le fallaría y le demostré que solo era pura propaganda.

Bucky puso su mano sobre el hombro de Steve en señal de apoyo — Steve lamentarte no te servirá de nada, si algo estoy aprendiendo es que no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes hacer algo por tu presente, si tanto te preocupa no haber sido el amigo que Tony esperaba, entonces levántate y vuelve a intentarlo, convierte en el hombre que Tony se imaginaba que eras.

— ¿Cómo sabias que hablaba de Tony?

— Porque no soy estúpido, se cuál es la situación, además nunca habia visto que la opinión de alguien te importara tanto como te importa la de ese hombre.

— Soy un idiota.

— Así es, pero trabajaremos para cambiar eso. Ahora levántate, Scott dijo que la maquina estaba lista.

La expresión de Steve cambio de acongojada a determinada, su amigo tenía razón, nada ganaba llorando por las esquinas, entraría a esa infernal máquina y rescataría a Tony, y se ganaría su confianza de nuevo, le demostraría que sus palabras tenían peso, haría lo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo, hablaría con él, ya no se guardaría las cosas, eso contrario a lo que creía solo empeoraba todo.

Steve y Bucky se dirigieron al laboratorio para reunirse con el equipo y hacer un plan, Tony debía regresar con ellos así tuvieran que arriesgar sus vidas en el camino.

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

Tierra 2108

Después de lo acontecido en el cementerio, Tony dejo de ponerle trabas a los intentos de Steve de ser su amigo y dejo que se acercara más a él, de hecho Tony comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese mundo, ni siquiera habia pensado es su mundo o en regresar.

Ese día Tony caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos de la mansión de los Vengadores, era curioso, el lugar era grande, pero se sentía tan hogareño, como una fraternidad, totalmente opuesta a la base de los Vengadores en su mundo, tan frio, ahí era tan fácil el ignorase entre ellos. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo camino perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que choco con alguien que caminaba hacia él igual de distraído, el choque lo desbalanceo, mas no llegó a caerse porque unos fuerte brazos lo sujetaron de los hombros.

— ¿Estas bien? — “Esa voz”, Tony se alejó bruscamente de la persona que habia evitado su caída, el hombre frente a él resintió el comportamiento del castaño — ¿Tony?

— Perdona, no es tu culpa…Bucky, es solo que te pareces mucho al otro Barnes — Bucky conocía la historia del otro Bucky con respecto a ese Tony, y lo entendía, imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser para el castaño ver la cara del asesino de sus padres y estar obligado a convivir con él cada día, sabía que siendo soldado del invierno uno no tiene el control de sí mismo, pero aun así eso no era excusa.

— Lo siento Tony

— Te dije que no era tu culpa

— No me refiero al asunto de la similitud, me refiero a tus padres, lo siento Tony, y sé que el otro Bucky también lo siente — Tony no esperaba esa respuesta del soldado — Tony sé que lo paso es imposible de perdonar, pero créeme, si el otro Bucky es como yo, él lo lamenta tanto como tú, cuando eres soldado de invierno tú no tienes control de ti mismo, sin embargo si eres consiente, y no hay nada más horrible que ver como matas a alguien y no poder hacer nada por detenerte, es como estar encerrado dentro de ti mismo.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? — Tony sin darse cuenta se estaba abrazando a sí mismo.

— Por qué creí que necesitabas saberlo.

— Rogers peleó contra el mundo entero por rescatar a Barnes, incluso el gran Capitán América mintió por salvarlo.

— Steve debió hacerlo porque él creía que se cometía una injusticia, no creo que fuera solo por mí, no valgo tanto la pena.

— Te sorprendería, lo mucho que Steve te valora, y la posición en la que tiene por sobre los demás.

— No más de lo que te debe tener a ti — Tony dejo salir una risa seca, Rogers teniendo entre sus prioridades, que buen chiste — Tony, si Steve se guardó la información sobre tus padres es porque enserio debió pensar que era lo mejor, no importa que mundo sea Steve siempre será un buen hombre.

Bucky palmeo el hombro de Tony, el castaño le sonrió con sorna aun sin querer creerle al pelinegro, la herida era muy profunda, Tony necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de los involucrados para poder creerlo.

— ¡Hey!, ¿qué hacen en medio del pasillo?, estorban la pasada — Natasha apareció de sorpresa entre ambos hombres los vio con sospecha — ¿No estarán coqueteando a escondidas, o si?

— ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, yo solo estoy siendo un buen amigo, aquí hablando con Tony de cosas de amigos…jajá — Bucky se veía un poco nervioso, incluso se podría decir que se veía pequeño bajo el escrutinio de la pelirroja. Tony sintió pena por el pobre hombre.

— Venga, “buen amigo” acompáñame que necesito tu ayuda — Bucky sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna, y luego sintió como fue jalado por una rusa pelirroja que estaba lejos de estar contenta.

Tony los vio alejarse y algo sorprendido reanudo su camino, metiendo la conversación que habia tenido con el pelinegro muy en el fondo de su mente, no quería pensar en eso ahora.  
Se dirigió hacia el patio trasero de mansión donde algunos héroes estaban entrenando.

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

Tony llevaba ya varios día vagando por esa realidad alterna, y debía reconocer que el Tony de ese mundo debió haber hecho algo bien, para que todos en ese lugar lo quisieran tanto, los dobles de sus compañeros en ese mundo lo miraban con tanta nostalgia, con tanto amor que era abrumador, no podía sostenerles la mirada mucho tiempo, porque sentía cierta culpa, como si les estuviera dando una falsa ilusión, el no era el Anthony Stark de ese mundo, el no era su Tony.

Pero el que más le desconcertaba era el Steve de ese mundo, lo mira de una manera tan peculiar que lo ponía nervioso, su mirada siempre estaba sobre él, y cuando cruzaban miradas él le sonría de una manera tan genuina, como si le alegrara el mero hecho de que él existiera, el Steve de su mundo nunca lo miro así, Rogers siquiera notaba su existencia fuera de las misiones, para él su relación empezaba y terminaba con los Vengadores, tan distinto a este Steve que pareciera que siempre quiere estar con él, ¿Qué clase de relación tenia este Steve con su Tony?, Tony no creía que fueran solo amigos.

“¿él sabe que no soy el Tony de este mundo cierto?”

A Tony le dolía pensar eso, le dolía saber que ese cariño no era hacia su persona, que era solo por parecerse a alguien que si valía la pena.

El castaño vio a lo lejos al rubio, estaba por llamarlo, pero se detuvo y se dio el tiempo de admirarlo.

Lucían idénticos y eran tan distintos, viendo a este Steve con detalle se podían ver muy bien la diferencias, el Rogers de su mundo lucía tan joven, tan jovial, incluso cuando intentaba verse imponente uno podía ver la juventud e inexperiencia en sus acciones, en cambio este supersoldado, se veía distinto, tenían la misma edad, pero este Steve se veía más maduro, más recto y de alguna manera extraña también se veía más calmado que Rogers, ese Steve no necesitaba demostrarle al mundo nada, él era el Capitán América, sin embargo Rogers siempre parecía que quería asentar que merecía el título de Capitán, el castaño se preguntaba.

“¿Por qué?”

Steve volteó en su dirección y le sonrió con ternura, no lo entendía, desvió la mirada, la sonrisa no abandono el rostro del rubio.

Rogers nunca le había sonreído así, solo le había visto sonreír así cuando hablaba de su pasado, o cuando hablaba con Barnes, en cambio este Steve siempre tenía una sonrisa para recibirlo, es raro, pero este Steve le hacía sentir como cuando tenía 15 años y su corazón bailaba cada vez que pensaba en el Capitán América, él era exactamente como imaginó que sería Steve Rogers, él era tan amable con él, tan abierto e incluso era bromista, nunca imaginó que Rogers tendría sentido del humor, este Steve le hace sentir seguro, ese mundo le hacía sentir querido, sin embargo no era correcto, no se podía quedar, ese no era su lugar, este Steve podía ser perfecto, mas no era Rogers, no quería ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía, él no era su Tony, no era tan egoísta como para lastimarlos creándoles falsas esperanzas.

-¿Pasa algo, Tony?- Steve se sentó a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos, le pasó una taza de café, Tony le agradeció y tomó un sorbo, Steve también tenía una taza entre sus manos, el café estaba delicioso, era justo de su gusto, Steve le sonrío al ver su cara de asombro, Tony veía sus ojos llenos de cariño.

Steve notó la mirada perdida de Tony.

— ¿Tony estas bien? — El castaño estaba muy confundido, se encontraba dividido entre dos opciones, hacer lo correcto o ser egoísta.

— No Steve, no estoy bien.


	7. No es mi casa, pero se siente como mi hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comienza a sentirse más a gusto en la otra realidad, y está muy confundido sobre sus elecciones, los habitantes de esta realidad hacen a Tony sentirse como en casa, él sabe que lo que quieren es a su Tony, pero se egoísta es muy tentador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aun estoy aprendiendo a usar Ao3, eso y que estos ultimos dias mi salud no fue la mejor no pude subir aqui antes el capitulo, pero por fin esta aqui. Perdonen las faltas que se me hayan ido en el proceso, no lo revise tan bien :P  
> Pd. No conosco muy bien la personalidad de Carol, asi que muy probablemente (es seguro) salga un poco Ooc, asi que tratare de no aprovecharme del personaje.

Tierra 2108  
Steve estaba preocupado, estos últimos días Tony parecía muy ausente. Después de lo ocurrido en el cementerio las cosas habían salido bien, Tony ya no era hosco y parecía más abierto a tratar con todos, incluso bromeaba con Clint y ayudaba a Richards con sus investigaciones. Steve creía que las cosas estaban bien, todo parecía ir bien, sin embargo de un momento para otro Tony volvió a su hostilidad sobre todo con él que lo evitaba siempre que podía y creaba excusa para ya no entrenar con él o para hacer cualquier cosa a su lado. Siendo sinceros, Steve se estaba frustrando un poco de la situación.

—Tony, ¿Qué pasa? — El castaño estaba sentado en el sillón grande de la sala de estar de la mansión y al oír la voz del rubio se sobresaltó, Steve se sentó a su lado — Estos días pareciera que no estas.

— Estoy bien Steve, es solo que…

— ¿Solo qué? — Tony se hundió más en el sillón, su mirada se desviaba hacia los grandes ventanales de la mansión —Tony, cuéntame lo que pasa, me preocupas…nos preocupas a todos.

— Steve, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Ya me estás haciendo una pregunta Tony — Tony soltó una risa floja y se acomodó mejor en el sillón.

— Por eso no puedo hablar seriamente con usted Señor América, usted no se toma nada enserio — Tony dejo salir un suspiro exagerado y se lamentó de manera dramática.

— ¡Oh!, perdone mi indiferencia Señor Stark, yo no sabía lo serio del momento — Steve se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, en especial porque Tony parecía más relajado que hace un momento — Permítame arreglar mi error Señor Stark, ¡lamento tanto ser tan descortés! — Steve se levantó del sillón e hiso una reverencia a Tony.

El castaño pareció pensarlo, Steve aún conservaba su pose de reverencia, esperando que Tony le digiera algo.

— No sé si podría perdonar esta grosería, pero lo intentare — Steve se levantó al fin y volvió a ocupar su lugar junto a Tony en el sillón. Tony soltó una carcajada y Steve estaba complacido de ser el causante de esa risa.

Tony dejo poco a poco de reír y su rostro se tornó serio de nuevo, se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar el suelo como buscando algo, evitando de nuevo la mirada de Steve.

— Eres tan diferente a él.

— ¿A quién? — Tony dirigió su mirada a Steve, quien contuvo el aliento por un momento, la mirada de Tony estaba tan cargada de sentimientos. Ahí estaba de nuevo, el Tony roto que tantas emociones le provocaba a Steve.

— Eres muy distinto al Steve de mi mundo.

“Mi mundo”

Steve no sabía porque, pero eso último que Tony dijo le supo amargo.

— Steve se sinceró, ¿te recuerdo a tu Tony? 

— Un poco — Steve podía ver cierto miedo y desilusión en la mirada de Tony — Tony, ¿sabes qué relación tenía yo con mi Tony?

— Janet me contó, dijo que lo suyo no era solo amistad.

— Tony y yo estábamos casados.

— Lo sé y lo lamento, lamento recordarte algo tan triste — Tony parecía verdaderamente afligido por la situación .

— Tony, tú no eres como mi Tony, él era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, él era único — Steve pudo ver como Tony se encogía un poco con sus palabras — como tú lo eres — Tony se sorprendió un poco con las palabras del soldado.

— ¿eso es lo que te preocupa Tony?, recordarme…recordarnos a nuestro Tony — Steve puso su mano en el hombro de Tony para darle apoyo — Nuestro Tony era un hombre increíble, era un genio y una persona maravillosa — Steve podía sentir como Tony se tensaba.

— Pero Tony, nosotros sabemos que nuestro Tony ya no está — el soldado paso su brazo por los hombros de Tony y lo atrajo más hacia si — nosotros sabemos que no eres nuestro Tony…y no nos importa.

— Entonces…porque me tratan con tanto cariño, creí que lo hacían porque les recordaba a su Tony.

— Tony, eres una persona maravillosa, llena de defectos y virtudes — Steve no se contuvo más y abrazo a Tony — te tratamos con cariño, porque eres nuestro amigo, te has vuelto parte de nuestro equipo.

Tony profundizo más le abrazo y dejo que esa sensación de seguridad lo embriagara, quería quedarse con ellos, no quería volver a su mundo. 

Steve y Tony estaban tan envueltos en su mundo que no notaron cuando alguien se adentró en la sala de estar.

— Tony…— los hombres se separaron para ver a la dueña de esa voz.

— Janet…— Tony se paró de su lugar al ver la cara llena de lágrimas de la mujer — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿te quieres ir? — Steve se levantó de golpe al escuchar esas palabras 

— Janet, yo…

— Fui con Richards esta mañana a buscarte y no estabas, vi en lo que estaban trabajando, intentan replicar la maquina inter-dimensional

— ¿Te quieres ir Tony? — esta vez fue el turno de Steve para preguntar.

Tony se vio envuelto de dos miradas acusadoras que le exigían respuestas.

— No lo sé, yo…ya no sé qué quiero, ustedes me hacen sentir tan querido, me hacen sentir parte de la familia, pero…mi mundo me necesita.

— ¡Este mundo también te necesita! — Janet le grito a Tony mientras lo sostenía de los hombros, Steve tomo a Janet y la separo de Tony.

— ¡Janet, cálmate!, esa no es decisión nuestra es de Tony — Janet recobro la postura y regulo su respiración .

— Tony…perdóname, yo…— Tony abrazo a Janet con fuerza y la mujer se sujetó de Tony y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran.

— Janet, cálmate, esto es lo quería evitar…lastimar a más personas — los sollozos de Janet cesaron, escucho atenta lo que decía Tony, sin embargo no quería soltar aun al castaño — Yo…aún no sé qué hacer.

— Tony — la voz de Steve envolvió la habitación —Nosotros no te obligaremos a nada, irte o quedarte es tu decisión, solo queremos que seas feliz.

Tony vio a Steve quien mantenía su mano en su hombro y abrazo más a la mujer entre sus brazos, tenía miedo y estaba muy confuso, elegir le resultaba muy difícil.

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

MCU Tierra 199999 

El equipo se encontraba reunido en el laboratorio de Tony haciendo un circulo con la cabezas gachas mirándose entre sí, justo a su lado Visión los veía con confusión y esperando la orden para activar la máquina.

— ¿Cuál es plan? — Clint rompió el silencio, las miradas comenzaron a viajar de un miembro a otro del equipo esperando a que alguien hablara. Steve dejo salir un suspiro y levanto la cabeza.

— El plan es el siguiente, vamos a la otras tierra y rescatamos a Tony — el equipo asentía con la cabeza — Si la tierra resulta hostil tendremos que atacar.

Wanda levanto la mano y atrajo la atención de todos — ¿Saben cómo es el lugar al que vamos? 

— No, solo sabemos que la maquina la marca como “Tierra 2108” — Falcón respondió mientras revisaba la pequeña pantalla que le habia instalado a la maquina junto con Visión.

— Equipo escuchen, Sam, Visión y Scott modificaron los comunicadores para poder comunicarnos con nuestra tierra mientras nos encontremos haya — Steve les dio indicaciones al equipo sobre cómo llamar a la base.

— Chicos no sabemos que nos encontraremos en ese lugar, mandamos un dron cuando la maquina estuvo lista, el lugar no parece hostil, pero debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa — Sam hablo con el grupo — También recuerden es una tierra paralela a la nuestra, estén preparados, habrá muchas cosas similares e incluso contrapartes nuestras o quizás algunos ni existamos que no les sorprenda.

— Vaya sabes mucho de estas cosas Sam — Wanda parecía genuinamente impresionada por el hombre.

— Siempre hay que estudiar el terreno antes de jugar, me la he pasado todo este tiempo leyendo los archivos que SHIELD nos envió sobre el proyecto “Multiverso” de Howard y cultivándome en la física y mecánica cuántica, también pueda que leyera algunos artículos amarillistas de internet, uno nunca sabe que puede ser de ayuda.  
Bucky soltó un silbido — Impresionante.

— Gracias — Sam hiso una leve reverencia y Wanda, Bucky y Clint le aplaudieron.

— Muy bien chicos no hay que perder el tiempo, no sabemos en qué condiciones se encuentre Tony y cada minuto que perdemos podría ser peor para él. Sam y Visión se quedaran aquí para monitorear el viaje y activar la maquina cuando regresemos, los demás vienen conmigo — Steve tomó su escudo y le dio la señal a Visión para que encendiera la máquina. 

El sonido del motor funcionando puso al equipo en guardia, pronto un circulo de luz azul comenzó a formarse sobre la base de la máquina y se expandió hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una persona, el circulo jalaba todo a su alrededor y el equipo estaba resistiendo contra la máquina.

— ¡La máquina los mandara a lo que parece ser un parque! — Sam tuvo que gritar para ser escuchado porque la maquina producía un sonido ensordecedor — ¡Cuando se encuentren allí comuníquense con nosotros!

Steve no alcanzo a responder, pues la fuerza fue mayor que ellos y fueron arrastrados dentro del círculo de luz azul. 

Tierra 2108

Steve abrió los ojos y comenzó a levantarse el golpe fue duro. Busco con la mirada a sus compañeros, se encontraban esparcidos en el césped intentado recomponerse, el rubio se sentó y se percató de las miradas sobre ellos. La gente en el parque los miraba sin disimulo y murmuraban entre ellos. Un niño le apuntó a Steve y jalo a su madre de la falda.

— ¡Mira mami es el Capitán América! — Steve se puso de pie y observo el lugar donde se encontraban, estaban en medio de Central Park.

— Disculpen, Zorianna Kit para el canal 10 — Steve ni siquiera se habia percatado del momento en que la mujer rubia se habia acercado y habia puesto un micrófono frente a su rostro — Cuéntenos Capitán América, ¿ha ocurrido algo?, ¿hay algo que los ciudadanos debamos saber? ¿cuál es la razón por la que el equipo aparece tan de repente en medio de Central Park siendo lanzados a través de un circulo de luz y luciendo nuevos trajes?

Steve estaba muy aturdido no sabía que responder y los demás miembros del equipo aún estaban recuperándose. Una mujer rubia enfundada en un traje azul con detalles en rojo y amarillo aterrizo junto a Steve y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

La mujer le sonrió forzadamente a la reportera. — Señorita Kit.

— Capitán Marvel, que sorpresa — la periodista uso un tono acido en sus palabras, sin embargo eso no hiso temblar ni un poco a la rubia mujer.

— Es un gusto verla tan preocupada por la seguridad ciudadana, lamentablemente aquí no está pasando nada que le incumba, solo se está probando de manera controlada el nuevo equipo tecnológico de los Vengadores. Así que creo que debería irse y dejar de alarmar innecesariamente a las personas — dijo Capitán Marvel con una falsa y radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La periodista quería replicarle a la mujer, pero prefirió regresar la sonrisa, se dio la vuelta con elegancia y regreso por donde vino siendo seguida por un pobre camarógrafo asustado. El hombre conocía la relación de esas dos hermosas e imponentes mujeres y agradecía que las cosas no se hubieran salido de control como en ocasiones pasadas.  
Capitán Marvel se dirigió a las personas que esperaban pacientes a que algo “súper” ocurriera.

— Señores disculpen las molestias que hayamos causados, pero esto fue solo una prueba de equipo tecnológico, por favor pido amablemente que se retiren y regresen a sus actividades, no hay nada que ver aquí — se escucharon bufidos y murmullos y la gente a despejar el área alrededor de los héroes.

— amm… disculpa, ¿quién eres? — la mujer le dio una rápida barrida con la vista a Steve, quien se sintió un poco abrumado por sus penetrantes ojos azules. La rubia le tendió la mano en forma de saludo y Steve la estrecho.

— Soy Capitán Marvel, pero pueden llamarme Carol — los demás miembros de equipo de Steve se reunieron alrededor de este para conocer a la mujer que los libro de la prensa — y supongo que ustedes son de la Tierra 199999, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Natasha se acercó para quedar frente a Carol.

— También tenemos una maquina inter-dimensional y está mando una alarma cuando ustedes aparecieron, además Stark los vio en televisión gracias a su aparatosa llegada y los reconoció.

— ¿Stark? ¿Tony Stark?, ¿él está bien? — Carol vio suplica en la mirada del soldado y sintió un poco de pena por él.

— Él está bien, mejor que bien si puedo opinar, porque no me acompañan los llevare con él.

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

En la mansión de los Vengadores Tony daba vueltas en círculos mordiéndose las uñas nervioso.

— Tony si sigues haciendo eso me dará migraña de solo verte— Clint estaba sentado en el sofá observando como Tony desgastaba el suelo de la mansión solo caminando.

— No puedo evitarlo legolas, estoy nervioso.

— Anthony Stark nervioso, eso sí que es de miedo — Natasha entro a la habitación y paro en seco la actividad de Tony sosteniendo por los hombros — Cálmate Tony o tendré que calmarte y no te gustara — Tony no quería saber así que hiso caso y se sentó junto a Clint.

— Porque tanto miedo Tony, son tu equipo has estado más con ellos que con nosotros.

— No lo sé morita, supongo que solo es mi ansiedad natural.

— “morita”, no olvidaras esa foto, ¿cierto? — Clint le aventó un cojín a la cara a Tony

— Te veías muy adorable de morado Clint, como una uva enorme. Debiste quedarte con ese traje — Clint miro desafiante a Tony y el castaño lo miro con la misma intensidad.

Un rato después Steve fue recibido al entrar a la sala por el golpe de un cojín en la cara, al parecer Tony y Clint habían empezado una pelea de cojines. En algún punto de la pelea Natasha habia desparecido de la escena, la pelea se intensifico según parece. 

El sofá principal esta tumbado y estaba siendo usado como fortaleza por Tony mientras Clint usaba la mesita de las sala como escudo, los cojines se habían terminado e intentar recoger uno era quedar al descubierto, ni Tony ni Clint estaban seguros si el otro poseía un cojín extra escondido y no querían arriesgarse. Steve miraba atento la lucha de miradas frente a él al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, le causaba gracia y un poco de ternura ver a esos dos hombres comportarse como niños pequeños.

Steve recogió dos cojines y le aventó uno a cada hombre.

— Yo gano 

— ¡Auch!, eso no es justo el Cap no estaba jugando — Clint fue el primero en replicar.

— Blah. Blah…Clint, necesito llevarme a Tony, su equipo ha llegado — Steve busco a Tony con la mirada, y sintió otra vez la ternura apoderándose de él. Tony habia intentado esconderse tras el volcado sofa, pero aun podía verse un poco de su cabello asomarse tras el mueble.

— Tony, aun puedo verte.

— Mentira, porque yo no soy Tony, soy una copia señuelo de Tony — el castaño hablaba sin asomarse tras el sofá. Steve camino rumbo al mueble caído.

— Las copias señuelo son hologramas, yo a ti te veo muy real — Tony levanto la cabeza quedando viendo hacia arriba a un Steve divertido con la situación.

— Estas empezando a caerme mal Rogers.

— Supongo que me arriesgare, vamos Tony, tu… equipo te espera — Steve sintió como nudo se formaba en la garganta al pronunciar lo último de la oración. Tony se levantó y acompaño a Steve fuera de la sala.

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

Mientras tanto el equipo de la tierra 199999 fue llevado a la mansión de los Vengadores, ahí conocieron algunos integrantes del equipo de Vengadores de la Tierra 2108, para ser más precisos a Steve y a Janet.

Cuando Janet los vio en el jardín el color desapareció de su rostro, Steve no estaba mejor su corazón cayó al piso, se quedó como piedra al ver al su contraparte llegar acompañado de Capitán Marvel. 

— Señores, hemos llegado — Carol le dio un codazo a Steve para que reaccionara y el hombre puso una mueca de dolor, pero la acción cumplió con su cometido, Steve forzó una sonrisa y saludo a los recién llegados.

— Capitán Rogers es un placer conocerlo — Steve estrecho la mano de su contraparte y oculto una expresión de dolor, el agarre de su contraparte era muy fuerte y esa sonrisa él la conocía era la más falsa de su repertorio de expresiones. Apenas habia conocido a ese hombre y ya sentía su odio, ¿qué le habia contado Tony?

— Igualmente… Capitán Rogers 

— Mucho gusto, me dicen Avispa, pero pueden llamarme Janet — el agarre de Steve se soltó y fue remplazado por la mano delicada pero firme de una mujer de cabello castaño e increíbles ojos azules, Steve la veía sonreír, sin embargo la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, que parecían dos dagas con sed de sangre.

Talvez para Tony la tierra no fue hostil, pero los Vengadores de la Tierra 199999 estaban recibiendo un trato que distaba mucho de lo cálido.

El Capitán América de esa realidad se ofreció a ir por Tony, y pidió que lo esperaran en lo que volvía.

— Entonces…Tony ha estado viviendo aquí con ustedes todo este tiempo — Natasha le preguntó a Carol, quien estaba recargada sobre una de las paredes de la mansión. Natasha observo como la mujer de cabello corto y marrón se encontraba parada junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados haciendo pucheros mientras veía al equipo recién llegado.

— No le hemos hecho daño si es lo que buscas saber.

— ¿Tony no ha intentado regresar a su mundo? — pregunto Steve.

— Intento replicar la maquina con ayuda de uno de nuestro compañero, el Dr. Richards, pero no llevaba prisa — Carol estaba divertida con la situación, sabía que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría.

— Que quieres decir con que no “llevaba prisa”, acaso el no…— la frase quedo en el aire porque una puerta se abrió llamando la atención de los presentes.

— Hey, ¿Qué tal chicos? — Tony entro en la sala caminando regio y se posiciono en el medio de la sala, pero no muy cerca de su equipo. Janet camino hasta ponerse junto a él y el Steve de esa tierra unos pocos pasos tras él.

— ¡Tony! — Steve camino entusiasmado hacia Tony, sin embargo paro en seco cuando noto como Tony retrocedía unos pasos, Janet tomaba protectoramente a Tony de un brazo y el hombre junto al castaño se tensaba. Su equipo también se habia puesto en guardia al ver la reacción de los contrarios, la tensión era palpable. — ¿Tony, qué pasa?  
Tony sacudió la cabeza y volvió sobre sus pasos, deshaciéndose amablemente del agarre de Janet.

— Nada Rogers, ¿Por qué no entran? Apuesto que tienen hambre, vamos — Tony se dio la vuelta y camino sobre sus pasos adentrándose en la mansión seguido de Steve y Janet. Los demás se vieron entre si y los siguieron.

Cuando entraron todos, Carol soltó una risotada que le hiso doblarse sobre sí misma, cuando termino de reír se limpió una lagrima imaginaria y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás viendo hacia el cielo.

— Esto se pondrá interesante — si habia algo que a Carol le gustaba, era reír con los dramas y la situación pintaba para ser uno muy interesante.


	8. Es tan fácil querer a Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El incomodo sentimiento de encontrarte contigo mismo

Los vengadores entraron a la mansión guiados por el equipo residente, observaban curiosos el lugar, era un sitio rustico, parecía más la casa de alguna fraternidad universitaria que el centro de operaciones de un equipo de superhéroes.

El capitán Rogers no prestaba atención al lugar como hacían los demás, su vista estaba fija en el cuerpo más bajo que caminaba frente a él, flanqueado por esos dos héroes Tony se movía seguro y con gracia como si el lugar le perteneciera, no parecía que alguien fuera a darle la contra.

Cruzaron el salón de entrada y llegaron a la gran sala de estar que se encontraba repleta de personas, todos parte del equipo suponía por los trajes coloridos y porque reconoció a algunas contrapartes de sus amigos, aunque bien podría equivocarse.

El bullicio paro abruptamente y todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, expectantes. Tony tosió para atraer la atención de todos en la sala.

— ¡Hey chicos!, quiero que conozcan a algunas personas — Tony se posiciono justo al lado de Rogers y paso su brazo por su hombro, no sin dificultad debido a la altura. Al capitán Rogers le recorrió un escalofrío hace demasiado tiempo que Tony no actuaba tan familiar con él. Vio a su lado como su contraparte fruncía el ceño. — Chicos les presento al Capitán Rogers, y los demás que ven junto a él son los vengadores de mi mundo — Todos (menos Janet y Steve) pusieron una cara de desconcierto, casi habían olvidado que el castaño era un extranjero en su mundo y es que su estadía se sentía tan natural y el morocho casi nunca mencionaba a su mundo.

Tony palmeo la espalda de Rogers y lo soltó, no se alejó demasiado pero si se acercó más al Steve de esa dimensión, este le sonrió a Tony y puso su mano sobre su hombro. El soldado se sintió… ¿receloso?, ¿Por qué Tony tenía tanta confianza con ese hombre?

No sabía cómo llamar a lo que sentía, pero no se sentía bien.

Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y lentes se acercó ellos, poseía una sonrisa pequeña.

— Es un placer conocerlos al fin, me llamo Bruce Banner — El equipo le dirigió un saludo, la Natasha de otra dimensión se estremeció al ver al hombre, recordó lo lejos que SU Bruce estaba de ella y se retrajo un poco.

— Ese es mi Brucie, siempre tomando la iniciativa — Bruce soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza. A partir de ahí, aunque aún con recelo los demás se fueron presentando.

— ¡Vaya, pero que viejo me veo! — El sonriente arquero estrecho con fuerza la mano de su contraparte — Los años no perdonan, ¿eh? — el rubio mayor forzó una sonrisa y le dio una mirada desafiante al otro hombre. Cuando el otro soltó su mano, el mayor susurro algo que sonaba como: “imbécil”

Los héroes no era ofensivos, pero el ambiente era extraño. Supongo que el verte cara a cara con tu doble provoca un sentimiento de repelús en cualquiera. 

Conforme Tony presentaba a los miembros del equipo de esa dimensión, Rogers se dio cuenta de un detalle interesante; Tony presentaba a esas personas con orgullo. Casi parecía una madre presumiendo a sus hijos, el castaño nunca habia actuado así con su equipo, hablaba del grupo con palabras irónicas y dramáticas; y pocas veces se incluía él mismo en el conjunto. Sin embargo con esas personas Tony se veía tan armónico, como si siempre hubiera estado con ellos, “es como si perteneciera aquí” 

El sonido de una alarma alerto a todos y saco a Rogers de sus cavilaciones.

— Señores le informo hay una emergencia en Central Park que requiere su asistencia — Una voz computarizada aunque familiar para todos inundo la sala.

— ¿JARVIS? — los recién llegados estaba al sorprendidos, estaban seguros que nunca volverían a escuchar a la antigua inteligencia artificial de Tony.

— Así es, al parecer el otro Tony resguardo la configuración del programa J.A.R.V.I.S en el sistema de la mansión y solo necesite un poco de esfuerzo para volver a activarlo — Tony estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y feliz de saber que al menos en ese mundo su querido asistente virtual seguía funcionando.

— Gracias por informarnos JARVIS vamos en camino — Janet le agradeció a la voz virtual y se colocó un comunicador en el oído — ¿quieres venir con nosotros Tony? 

— Me encantaría Janet, pero no quiero opacar su trabajo — Tony hizo una exagerada mueca de resignación y le dio a Janet una palmadita en el hombro — Estaré bien Janet, soy un niño grande — el morocho se acercó para susurrarle algo a la mujer — además son buenas personas, solo que no les agrado tanto — la castaña les dirigió una mirada a los “intrusos” y dejo salir un suspiro.  
Para la mujer esas personas eran “intrusos” en su mundo que querían llevarse a su amigo, amigo que acaba de recuperar y no iba a dejar que volvieran a arrebatárselo. Janet sabía que no tenía derecho pensar de ese modo, pero es que era tan fácil querer a Tony y ellos no lo habían aprovechado, eso la hacía enojar no se lo merecían.

Le dio una última mirada al hombre frente a ella y le dio un abrazo, un fuerte, no quería soltarlo; no quería dejar Tony con ellos, para que lo convencieran de volver, no era justo. El morocho le devolvió el abrazo y poco después la alejo de si tomándola por los hombros.

— ¡Ve mi súper mujer, ve a salvar al mundo! — Janet se alejó para reunirse con los otros en el jet estacionado fuera de la mansión.

El equipo de Tony observaba atento la interacción del otro grupo, pero no intervenían. No era su mundo no podían hacer nada por ayudar, más que esperar.  
La más curiosa sobre el asunto era la viuda negra, sentía mucha intriga por ese mundo. Su mirada rápidamente dio con su objetivo, un castaño con lentes que había salido rápidamente de la sala y del mismo modo habia regresado cargando una caja negra alargada.

Bruce bajo la atenta mirada de la viuda se dirigió a Clint y le entrego la caja que traía consigo, el arquero abrió la caja y saco un flechas — Quedaron estupendas Bruce, gracias — Clint le sonrió al científico y Natasha se sorprendió con lo que vio, las mejillas de Bruce se colorearon de un ligero tono rosa.

— Son muy cursis, ¿no crees? — una voz femenina la distrajo de su vigilancia, su contraparte estaba apoyada en la pared a poca distancia de ella. Natasha se centró en la mujer a su lado; era como verse en un espejo, la una diferencia entre ellas era el peinado, mientras Natasha llevaba su cabello suelto y en ondas la otra espía usaba una coleta alta. Su contraparte sonrió con picardía al ver que su contraria no decía nada. — Escuche tu historia, debe ser extraño, ¿no es así?

— ¿Ellos son…— Natasha no termino su pregunta porque la otra pelirroja dejo salir un suspiro y se enderezó en su lugar.

— No, son unos cobardes igual que tu Steve — su contraparte desvió la mirada a un punto atrás de ella y Natasha volteo en su dirección, vio el perfil del capitán, su rostro mostraba enfado y sus ojos estaban fijos hacia el frente. La espía rusa siguió su mirada.

Steve y Tony estaban conversando, el soldado ya se habia puesto el traje, listo para irse a salvar al mundo, pero se detuvo antes a hablar con el castaño.

— ¿Estarás bien Tony? 

— Steve cálmate, no es como si ellos fueran unos asesinos psicópatas o algo así. Si ya sé que hable pestes de ellos, pero estaba enojado, dije muchas tonterías de todos, sin embargo no son tan malos. Siguen siendo los chicos buenos — Steve frunció el ceño, aun indeciso. Tony le sonrió y le unas palmaditas en el hombro — relájate grandulón.

Steve dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo, volteo a ver al equipo contrario y después regreso su vista a Tony. Steve apreso a Tony entre sus brazos, ll castaño le tomó por sorpresa el gesto pero lo devolvió con sin dudar.

Rogers vio el gesto y se tensó, sintió un extraño impulso de ir y separarlos, sin embargo se contuvo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?, ¿Por qué su cuerpo actuaba así?

— Steve, ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

— Prométeme Tony que no te iras sin despedirte — la voz de Steve se escuchó amortiguada porque tenía su cara enterrada en el hombro de Tony.

— No…no me iré Steve — Steve se separó del mayor.

— Venga ve a salvar al mundo, yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas.

El soldado salió de la sala rumbo al jet, seguido por los héroes que faltaban. Tony se quedó solo con su equipo.

— Tony.

— Rogers.

El marrón y el celeste se cruzaron en una guerra de miradas.

— Tony, tenemos que hablar.


	9. No hay malos ni buenos, solo personas rotas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos somos seres quebrados

La sala de la mansión había sido despejada, los héroes que no salieron de misión se retiraron del lugar dando a los visitantes un momento de privacidad.

— Tony, tenemos que hablar — Tony se dirigió a un sillón y tomo asiento e insto a los demás a hacer los mismo, sabia lo denso que era Rogers con sus discursos y no tenía ánimos de soportar su parloteo de pie.

— Adelante Rogers habla, te escucho — Tony puso cara de fastidio y se acomodó en su lugar. No quería escucharlos, de hecho no los quería ahí, pensó que se habían olvidado de él o que estaban celebrando que él se haya ido y siendo francos le importaba muy poco, él estaba muy a gusto en ese mundo; no los necesitaba.

Podía imaginarse la escena en su cabeza.

(Dramatización)

"Natasha (Nat, dulce Nat) yendo a buscar a los chicos

— Chicos a Tony se lo a tragado uno de sus inventos — Los chicos la veían confundidos

— Espera, ¿Anthony aún vivía en la base?, creímos que se había muerto de inanición — se imaginaba la risa burlona de Clint

— Igual se está mejor sin él, Nat — podía ver a Rogers dándole una palmadita en la espalda a la pelirroja y restándole importancia al tema"

Con todo y risas malvadas de fondo, sin embargo frente él los rostros de los miembros del equipo solo reflejaban inquietud.

— Tony, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, creímos que te habían hecho daño, pensábamos que estabas en un lugar hostil, que te tenían secuestrado, que te estaban lastimando, incluso llegamos a poner sobre la mesa la posibilidad de que hubieras muerto, pero nos negábamos a creerlo, me negaba a creer que te hubieran matado Tony —Rogers lo miro directamente a los ojos, y en ese instante Tony se sentía tan pequeño; esa penetrante azul mirada lo ponía muy nervioso.

Se sentía como un niño al que atrapaban tras hacer una travesura, pero no había regaños, no había gritos, no había miradas llenas de desaprobación, no, solo estab esa mirada llena de temor, esa misma que su madre le daba cuando él llegaba a altas horas de la noche tras una fiesta, desorientado y oliendo a alcohol. Esa mirada llena de preocupación y miedo, miedo a que algo malo le hubiera pasado; a Tony le recorrió un escalofrió.

— Me sorprende que les importe tanto mi bienestar — el tono del castaño fue mordaz, lleno de cinismo aparentando despreocupación, pero por dentro Tony se estaba desmoronando, empezaba a sentirse culpable.

— ¡Hay va de nuevo con lo mismo! — Esta vez fue la voz del arquero la tomo lugar en la discusión — Con un demonio Stark, no puedes por un segundo dejar de pensar que no eres parte del equipo, eres nuestro amigo lo que te pase siempre nos va a importar; aunque no te lo parezca.

— ¿enserio les preocupa lo que me pase?, ¡antes eso parecía darles igual! — Tony se había levantado de su asiento y había comenzado a aumentar el volumen de sus reclamos. Se encontraba recto, atento a cualquier movimiento.

— Tony...— Natasha estaba por hablar, pero el capitán le robo la palabra.

— Tony sabemos que no hemos sido los mejores compañeros, sabemos que te hemos fallado...sé que te fallado como amigo, pero eso no significa que no te considere como tal — el rubio se acercó cauteloso a Tony, quien había bajado la mirada sopesando sus pensamientos. El soldado puso su mano sobre el hombro del otro hombro atrayendo su atención — Tony, perdóname...lo que paso en esa batalla fue culpa de los dos, sin embargo fue algo que se pudo haber evitado si yo hubiera sido sincero contigo, no me di cuenta que en lugar de protegerte solo te estaba haciendo más daño. Si yo hubiera confiado en ti no hubiéramos llegado a todo esto.

Las piernas de Tony se sentían débiles, esas palabras sonaban tan sinceras, no había duda en el rostro del contrario; "siguen siendo los buenos" sus propias palabras regresaban a su mente y se repetían en bucle.

— Tony, si no nos importaras no hubiéramos venido hasta aquí por ti — Natasha estaba parada junto a Rogers, quien no había quitado su mano del hombro del millonario.

— Stark, hazles caso. Ellos son muy tercos cuando se trata de ayudar a un amigo, si lo sabré yo — por primera vez la voz de Barnes no lo ponía a la defensiva, se permitió observarlo con cuidado. El hombre tras Steve se veía tan angustiado, parecía que tenía miedo incluso de respirar cerca de él.

Había escuchado la historia del Bucky de ese mundo y concordaba con la que había leído en la base de datos que se conservaba de SHIELD, un hombre que lo había perdido casi todo, y que había dado todo lo que tenía por salvar lo poco que aún conservaba. Un hombre que viviría toda su vida torturado por sus demonios.

El no eligió sus acciones, él fue solo una marioneta, un hombre convertido en arma. Por primera vez Tony no vio al asesino de sus padres, si no a un hombre lleno de culpa y odio a sí mismo, un hombre como él.

Tony los miro todos, eran un equipo inestable, agrietado y lleno piezas rotas, pero si algo había aprendido en ese mundo, era que las piezas rotas podían unirse a otras y volver más fuerte la estructura.

Su equipo le había fallado, y él le había fallado a su equipo. El mundo les puso una prueba y ellos habían fracasado, pero en lugar de intentar de nuevo Tony se había rendido muy rápido con ellos, aunque ellos no lo habían hecho con él, por fin se daba cuenta.

El equipo no era perfecto, pero era su equipo y el seguía siendo parte de él.

— Tony, vuelve con nosotros — una dulce voz de señorita sonó al fondo de la sala, Wanda comenzó a caminar en dirección del morocho, se plantó frente a él y tomo entre sus pequeñas manos las de hombre — Déjanos enmendarnos he intentar ser la familia que creí que éramos.

— ¿y si no quiero volver? — Tony se separó del toque de la joven y dió unos pasos hacia atrás, viendo hacia el suelo incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a ninguno de los presentes.

— ¿No quieres volver? — Rogers lo miro preocupado.

— Yo...yo no lo sé — el millonario dejó salir un suspiro de frustración y se sentó en el mismo sillón donde había estado al principio de la conversación, Rogers se sentó junto a él.  
— Tony sé que es difícil, me he dado cuenta de que te acostumbraste a este mundo, pero Tony este no es tu lugar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente de la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Janet? — Tony observo sorprendido la presencia de la mujer

— ¿Cómo sabes que no pertenece aquí?


	10. Ellos te quieren, nosotros también.

Janet se veía intimidante, pareciera que en cualquier momento fuera a destazar a alguien, incluso Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Esa mujer cuando se enojaba enserio daba miedo.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de la castaña y detuvo todo intento de homicidio que esta fuera a perpetrar.

— Janet, espiar una conversación privada es de mala educación — dijo Bruce manteniendo la mano firme sobre el hombro de la mujer.

— Ellos se quieren llevar a Tony — Janet desvió su mirada al suelo y débiles lagrimas comenzaron a empapar la superficie.

— Janet…— Tony quiso acercarse, siempre se sentía impotente cuando alguien a su alrededor lloraba, pero Bruce le hiso una seña con la mano para que esperara.

— Tony no es nuestro Janet y sabíamos desde el momento en que llego que no pertenecía a nuestra realidad, no podemos obligarlo a quedarse — Bruce se alejó de la llorosa Janet y se dirigió a los visitantes — pero, tampoco creo que ustedes puedan obligarlo a irse, quedarse o irse es elección de Tony.

Janet limpio sus lágrimas y más tranquila acompaño a Bruce a enfrentar a los otros vengadores. Rogers se paró de su asiento y afronto a los residentes de ese mundo.

— Tony pertenece a nuestro mundo, él es una parte importante de nuestro equipo, lo necesitamos — Janet abrió la boca para reclamar pero Bruce la freno, quería oír lo que el equipo de Tony tenía que decir — Sabemos que no hemos sido los mejores compañeros, pero somos humanos cometemos errores y también podemos arreglarlos.

Rogers se dirigió a Tony — Tony lo lamento, creo que mi peor error fue no confiar en ti, no como tu confiabas en mí, eras mi amigo y debí saber que si te explicaba lo que pasaba tú me apoyarías, porque sé que detrás de esa mascara de vanidad e indiferencia se esconde la persona más noble que he conocido en este siglo. Me brindaste la mano cuando pensé que no me quedaba nada, me diste un hogar y una familia, y siento tanto haberte fallado, lamento que descubrieras que no soy la persona perfecta que creías que era, Tony siento haber fallado como amigo.

Tony sentía como esas palabras lo quebraban poco a poco, como se hundían en su pecho y se volvían bálsamo de heridas que creyó innecesario atender. El rubio se estaba disculpando y Tony sentía la sinceridad de sus palabras, después de todo Tony entendía a Rogers, sabia lo duro que habia sido para la noticia de Bucky, la traición de parte del gobierno, el miedo y la desconfianza, él conocía muy bien esos sentimientos. 

Estando en ese mundo Tony habia reflexionado sobre su situación con el capitán, y habia llegado a la conclusión de que ya no estaba enojado, solo estaba decepcionado, decepcionado de que a pesar de todo el capitán y él realmente nunca intentaron disculparse, hablar, hacer algo por cambiar las cosas. Tony simplemente se habia encerrado en sí mismo, subió sus escudo y no dejo entrar a nadie, y lo que más lo deprimía era…que nadie quisiera entrar, pero ahora ahí estaban frente a él, tocando la puerta y esperando una respuesta; hace unas semanas Tony ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en atender su llamado y ahora estando en ese mundo, sintiéndose tan confundido, no estaba seguro de que hacer.

— Tony, ¿estás bien? — Bruce se acercó y tomo suavemente a Tony del brazo, el ambiente se habia puesto muy tenso.

— ¿Tony que pasa? — Janet tomo a Tony del hombro, apartando al equipo de Tony con la mirada fiera.

— Yo…yo…necesito pensar — Tony se quitó a Bruce y a Janet de encima y salió de la sala sin mirar a nadie, estaba muy confundido y todo la situación le estaba sobrepasando. Camino sin rumbo por la mansión dejando que sus pies lo guiaran, cuando freno se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la puerta de una habitación que no le habían mostrado “¿Cómo habia llegado ahí?”. Toco la puerta, una ligera película de polvo cubría su superficie, parecía que no había tocado en años. 

Giro el pomo, esperando que estuviera cerrada, sin embargo la puerta se abrió “¿Por qué la habitación estaba abandonada si la puerta estaba abierta?”

Entro a la habitación, encendiendo la luz pudo ver la capa de polvo que caracterizaba la habitación abandonadas, un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad lo embargo y se adentró en la habitación lleno de curiosidad “Al menos aquí nadie me buscara”.

— ¿De quién es esta habitación? — parecía una capsula del tiempo, la cama estaba deshecha y sobre la mesita un plato con cacahuates probablemente fosilizados, por el aspecto viejo que daban, se acercó a la mesita de noche e inspecciono sus cajones “clips, hojas, plumas, ¿condones y lubricante?” — Vaya, de quien fuera esta habitación era un sujeto preparado — Tony puso una media sonrisa y siguió hurgando en la cajonera — ¿Qué es esto?

Tony descubrió un fondo falso en el primer cajón, con cuidado retiro la madera sobrepuesta y descubrió un paquete de cartas amarradas con una liga de hule.

— “Para Steve” — se podía leer en el frente de cada sobre, Tony vio a su alrededor detenidamente, y supo en definitiva de quien era la habitación.

— Es la habitación que mi otro yo compartía con Steve — Con la curiosidad comiendo por dentro y como modo de defensa natural de su cerebro para evadir los problemas, Tony tomo la primera carta y comenzó a leerla, prefería violar la privacidad de su otro yo y leer sobre sus sentimientos que enfrentarse a los de el mismo. 

Después de todo este lugar era un santuario, nadie lo buscaría ahí. Mientras Tony se escondía un recién llegado Steve escuchaba a Janet contarle la escena que se había armado en la sala de estar y sentía temor de la decisión que Tony fuera a tomar.


	11. "No quiero hacer mas daño"

Tony inspección el montón de papeles que al principio parecía ser varias cartas y se dio cuenta que en realidad solo uno de los papeles era un sobre que parecía estar cerrado, los demás parecían ser cartas inconclusas, algunas tenían solo frases sueltas, algunos tachones y estaban llenas de pliegues como si quien las escribiera las hubiera vuelto una bola de papel y después se arrepintiera y hubiera intentado recomponerla, pero fue imposible, por mucho que volvieras a desdoblar la hoja esta siempre tendría marcas que te recordaran lo que hiciste, así se sentía Tony, como esas hojas, no importaba cuanto lo intentara nunca podría volver a ser el mismo de antes. Curioso, sentirse identificado con un pedazo viejo y maltratado de papel.

Tony leyó algunas de las hojas, no habia coherencia, su remitente parecía nunca estar conforme con nada de lo que escribía.

"Querido Steve..."

Todas comenzaban con la misma oración, Tony sentía el pecho pesado, el aire se volvió sofocante y la ansiedad crecía dentro de él, entre más hojas leía más tristeza lo embargaba. Habia dejado la única carta que parecía estar completas de lado y tenía mucho miedo de abrirla, pero al final la tomo entre sus temblorosas manos, la examino con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que el sobre no estaba realmente cerrado.

Saco un pequeño juego de papeles, cerró los ojos, suspiro profundamente y comenzó a leer.

"Querido Steve.  
Sabes que soy muy malo con las palabras, pero eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado y creo que mereces que te lo diga, lo diría en persona, sin embargo sé que las palabras no saldrían de mi boca y terminaría diciendo una estupidez, lo sé, me conozco. Esta no es la primera carta que intento escribir, pero es la única que no he es una completa basura.

Steve no soy exactamente la persona más ejemplar del mundo (sorprendente, lo sé), aun así lo intento, intento mejorar aunque no lo parezca. Y lo intento porque quiero que estés orgulloso de mi, tú me haces ser una mejor versión de mí y ni siquiera lo haces apropósito, eso es lo que más me frustra, que solo por seguir viendo tu sonrisa yo sería capaz hasta de donar toda mi fortuna y no me importaría, ¿cómo lo haces?.

Eres lo más asombroso e importante que me ha pasado en la vida, hasta me siento como un bastardo solo de estar a tu lado, no es justo para el mundo que el ser más deplorable que existe tenga a su lado a la estrella más brillante del crepúsculo, parece una mala broma, y aun así sucedió y no podría estar más agradecido por eso, esta era la prueba que necesitaba para creer que enserio existe un Dios y que tal vez por mi personalidad electrizante yo le agrade un poquito. Que este conmigo es el milagro más grande que me ha pasado.

He estado enamorado de ti desde que vi tu imagen en mi infancia, de esas pocas veces que mi padre pasaba tiempo conmigo, él me contaba historias largas y heroicas sobre ti, y escuchaba fascinado cada una de sus palabras, recuerdo que me regalo una tarjeta coleccionable donde tu figura se dibujaba en la parte delantera, me había dicho que eras el héroe más grande que la nación había tenido. Atesore esa tarjeta como la joya más preciada que hubiera tenido nunca en mis manos y cada que sentía que me desmoronaba, la sacaba y la veía, veía tu imagen regresándome una sonrisa y sentía que el mundo pesaba menos, eras mi más grande inspiración, tu nunca me fallaste. Te amé con gran embriaguez en mi infancia, te amé con recelo en mi adolescencia, te amé y te odie cuando llegue a mi época adulta, pero ahí está el detalle nunca te deje de amar.  
Ahora estas aquí, conmigo, ni en mis más locas fantasías creí que pasaría. Jamás imagine que sabría lo que sentiría estar entre tus brazos, seguro del mundo, tocar tus labios, desnudarme en cuerpo y alma frente a ti y sentirme amado.

Sé que nuestro comienzo no fue precisamente el mejor, pero entiéndeme Steve, tenía miedo...tus héroes no siempre suelen seguir siendo tus héroes cuando al fin los conoces, excepto tu claro, tu siempre tienes que ser la excepción a cada regla.

Steve te amo, y siento que no te merezco, no merezco tanta suerte, el destino no suele ser tan bueno conmigo. Me gustaría demostrarte cuanto te amo, demostrarte como este amor se desborda de mi como un causal, pero es imposible formular palabra alguna cuando me miras con tanta dulzura, cuando me besas con tanto cariño y yo me siento tan egoísta de tenerte, como quien se guarda un tesoro solo para él. No puedo, simplemente no puedo.

Verte sonreír es como ver el sol salir cada mañana, las malas lenguas se preguntan de nuestras relación, ¿novios o amigos?, ¿que saben ellos de nosotros?, nunca necesitamos decir que nos amábamos, el estar juntos era suficiente, saber que tu mirada me ve como soy en verdad y no me juzga es para mí lo único primordial.

Steve nunca dudes que te amo y te amare todo lo que mi corazón lo permita.

Pdta. Realmente no sé porque escribo esta carta si no planeo dártela, por eso sí algún día encuentras esta carta es porque no tuve el valor de deshacerme de ella y la has encontrado por casualidad.

Te amó, te ama y te amara Tony "el cursi" Stark"

Las lágrimas recorrían libres las mejillas de Tony, el podía visualizar a su otro yo sentado junto a él, en esa misma cama, combatiendo su insomnio una noche cualquiera, observando el laxo cuerpo del capitán durmiendo a su lado, mientras el escribía esa carta, eso solo lograba estrujar su corazón, pero lo que más le dolía de toda la situación, era la letra ajena al final de la hoja, temblorosa y escrita en otro color se podía leer la frase "yo también te amo".

Una mano se posó en su hombro y el cuerpo de Tony se tensó, volteo lentamente la cabeza y lo recibieron unos tristes iris azules, parecían tan derrotados que terminaron por derrumbar la poca estabilidad que le quedaba al castaño.

— Tony, tu no deberías estar aquí — no habia enfado en su rostro o su voz, solo tristeza y resignación.

— Steve...— Tony se paró con avidez y poniéndose de puntitas envolvió a Steve en un abrazo, eso tomo al rubio por sorpresa, quien quiso apartar a Tony para evitar que toda la situación lo desmoronada.

— Lo siento Steve.

Ya no pudo contenerse más, envolvió a Tony en sus brazos y dejo que todo eso que cargaba por fin saliera, Tony podía sentir como la cabeza Steve se refugiaba en su cuello y como su ropa se empapaba lentamente, el suave sonido del sollozo del mayor inundo la habitación. Ese no era su Tony, pero de alguna manera sentía que ese abrazo cerraba un ciclo, sentía que ahí estaba la despedida que nunca pudo darle a su Tony.

Tony podía darle eso a Steve, este Steve le había dado tanta paz y calma, y sentía que esta era una manera de regresar el favor. Podía darle la oportunidad de despedirse...

— "Nunca dudes que te amo y te amare lo que mi corazón lo permita" Steve — Recito las palabras de la carta y sintió como la fuerza del agarre del contrario acrecentaba y el sollozo aumentaba de volumen. Se sentía como un bastardo ladrón, como si usurpara algo que no le pertenecía, pero no podía evitar querer.

"Ojala nunca hubiera llegado a este mundo, solo estoy causando más daño, no puedo evitar lastimar a las personas" pensó tristemente mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos rubios y el corazón se le encogía al escuchar llorar a Steve.


	12. La calma antes de la tormenta

Steve se separa con lentitud de Tony, no quería abandonar tan pronto el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo más pequeño así que solo se distancio lo suficiente para poder verlo a la cara.

— Lo siento Tony, yo no debía haberme derrumbado así — Tony le dirigía una mirada llena de tristeza, le dolía ver a Steve sufrir y le dolía más saber que él había sido quien abriera de nuevo la herida que atormentaba al rubio. — Aunque en mi defensa tú tampoco debía estar aquí…así que supongo que estamos a mano — Steve dejo caer su mirada al suelo y dejo salir una risa floja y breve.

Tony tomo la cara de Steve entre sus manos y la levanto para que sus miradas se encontraran, con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas aun frescas del rostro del rubio.

— Steve solo te estoy haciendo sufrir, solo estoy haciendo sufrir a todos aquí…ustedes no merecen esto, son las personas más maravillosas que he conocido — Tony tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro — Debería irme y dejar de causar tantos problemas.

— Tony no, tu…tu no causas ningún problema, al contrario tu presencia aquí no ha hecho muy feliz…me ha hecho muy feliz — La mirada de Tony cayó, ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada que Steve tanto odiaba, esa mirada de “yo no valgo la pena”. Steve tomo las mano de Tony entre las suyas — Tony, se que nada de lo que te diga te convencerá creer lo maravilloso y estupendo que eres, pero en ningún momento creas que yo soy infeliz mientras estés conmigo.

— Pero solo te traigo malos recuerdos, soy la imagen de alguien que amabas y ya no está, que se supone que haga con eso, siempre seré el recordatorio que eso…— Las lágrimas empapaban poco a poco las mejillas del más bajo — Yo nunca podre ser ese Tony que tu amabas, y no quiero se la sombra de un fantasma.

— Tony, yo no quiero que seas ese Tony, te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir…no eres el Tony de mi mundo, porque él era único y tú también lo eres…yo nunca olvidare a mi Tony — Steve se acercó más Tony y tomo su rostro entre sus manos — pero eso no significa que no te pueda querer a ti y eso que te hace tan único y especial.

—Steve…— Tony no pudo seguir hablando porque unos cálidos labios le estaban robando el aliento, dejo que esa embriagadora sensación lo inundara, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por lo correcto que se sentía todo, nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que sabría cómo se siente ser besado por el GRAN Capitán América. El beso es inocente y lo hace sentir querido, no exigía nada pero demostraba mucho.

Steve se separó de Tony, el castaño estaba sonrojado y respiraba con dificultad — Tony…

—Calla, no arruines el momento — Tony suspiro y sonrió un poco, seguía sin abrir los ojos, parecía que si los abrías todo se esfumaría y se daría cuenta que fue un sueño. Steve soltó una pequeña risa.

De repente Tony abrió los ojos y miro preocupado a Steve — Escuchaste eso…

Tony camino a la puerta y la abrió, solo para ser recibido por un borrón amarillo con negro que pasaba corriendo por el pasillo. — ¿pero que demonios?

— ¿Esa era Janet? — pregunto Steve.

— Eso creo, Steve iré a ver como esta — Tony volteo a ver al rubio, quien asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa — Esto que acaba de pasar con nosotros…yo…

Steve se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Tony sintió como sus mejillas ardían pero no dijo nada, el soldado le susurro en la mejilla — Hablémoslo luego, creo que Janet te necesita — el castaño sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, cuando el cálido aliento del rubio acaricio su cuello. Steve se separó de Tony y le dio la vuelta en dirección en donde había corrido Janet.

— Vamos, apresúrate y sé un buen amigo.

— Porque siento que acabas de provocarme — dijo Tony entrecerrando los ojos.

— Serán cosas tuyas, ve, iré a ver cómo va todo con los demás — Tony le dio una última mirada y se agarró a correr tras Janet.

Steve vio como el cuerpo del más bajo desaparecía al dar vuelta por el pasillo, se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección contraria a la de Tony.

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

—Steve si sigues dando vueltas por la habitación terminaras por hacer un hueco en el piso — Barton veía preocupado como su líder era consumido por la frustración, hace algunas horas que el otro “Steve” había ido a buscar a Tony y ya era rato que no volvían.

— Es que no lo entiendo, ¿por qué tardan tanto?, ¿qué los esta deteniendo? — Rogers dejo que caminar y dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la estancia, como si la intensidad de su mirada pudiera acelerar la llegada de Tony.

— No pensado Capitán, que quizás Tony está cansado de ustedes — Janet había llegado después de que Tony saliera corriendo de la habitación, estaba tan enojada con los recién llegados, le había tomado tanto tiempo ganarse la confianza de Tony y hacerlo sentir parte del equipo y esos idiotas solo con una hora hablando con él había destruido todo sus avances y habían hecho que Tony se volviera a recluir en si mismo. 

“Como podía Tony si quiera querer regresar con ellos”, pensaba Janet, si ni siquiera podía pasar un momento con ellos sin sentir que la culpa y el odio a si mismo lo consumía, su relación era puro masoquismo. Pero ahí estaba el detalle, Tony siempre había sido un poco masoquista, siempre escondido en una falsa soberbia cuidándose de todos para poder cuidarlos sin sentir que el mundo lo juzgaba por sus errores atribuyéndolos siempre a su naturaleza narcisista. Tony siempre velaría por quienes lo necesiten, y ese grupo frente a ella, ese equipo que nunca actuó como un equipo necesitaba de Tony y esa era razón suficiente para Stark para regresar con ellos, aunque ellos realmente no lo quieran. Tony regresaría a ese mundo que tanto daño le ha causado…Janet no podía permitirlo.

— ¿cansado de nosotros? — Preguntó Natasha, sabía que la única cansada de su presencia en ese mundo era la castaña — ¿A qué te refieres? 

— Quizás Tony está cansado de que ustedes solo lo busquen por conveniencia — Janet estaba recargada contra la pared cercana a la puerta mirando el suelo incapaz de dirigir la mirada a ninguno de los presentes, temía que si los enfrentaba arremetería contra alguno de ellos y eso haría enojar a Tony.

— Nosotros no buscamos a Tony solo por conveniencia, estábamos preocupados por el, trabajamos muy duro para hacer funcionar la maquina interdimensional — Wanda se dirigió hacia la castaña deteniéndose a unos paso de ella, cruzo los brazos y continuo hablando — Temíamos que Tony estuviera en peligro, no abandonamos a los amigos.

— ¿Amigos?, A los amigos no se les miente, no se les abandona, uno confía en un amigo — Janet levanto la mirada llena de cólera — ¡A los amigos no se les lástima!

Las dos mujeres estaban enfrascadas en un duelo de miradas, totalmente listas para agredir a su contrincante. El equipo estaba preocupado, Wanda aun no dominaba en totalidad sus poderes, veían como una especia de energía color carmín se acumulaba de a poco en las manos de la más joven, lista para desatar su ira, la mayor parecía estar en el mismo modo de ataque.

— ¡BASTA! — La Natasha de ese mundo interpuso entre las dos e hiso que se separaran — Necesitan calmarse, me niego a limpiar el desastre que sus berrinches provoquen.

— ¡Ellos empezaron, arruinaron todo con su llegada! — Janet grito, mientras señalaba a los recién llegados — ¡Todo es su culpa!

— ¡Basta Janet!, ellos solo quieren que Tony regrese a su mundo, su VERDADERO mundo — Natasha sabía que estaba lastimando a su amiga con esas palabras, pero era la verdad, ellos lo sabían, siempre lo supieron, todo este tiempo solo se estuvieron viviendo una feliz fantasía, una donde Tony nunca se fue, ya no podían mentirse más.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la castaña, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a la pelirroja.

— Janet… — Natasha la llamo, pero era tarde Janet se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del recinto.

Todos voltearon a verse y preguntarse con la mirada que pasaba, todo había sido muy intenso algunos aún seguían aturdidos por la situación. 

— Oigan… ¿Dónde está Steve? — dijo Bucky, buscando a su amigo con la mirada.

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

Rogers había aprovechado la discusión entre las dos mujeres para salir huyendo de aquel lugar y buscar a Tony por sí mismo. Deambulo por los pasillo de aquella espectacular mansión y se dio cuenta de que era verdaderamente una obra de arte arquitectónica, pues mientras más se adentraba más notaba como se mezclaban estilos y como la elegancia de mármol y la firmeza del ladrillo convivían en armonía haciendo un precioso balance de suaves formas clásicas por un lado y robustas paredes desnudas por otro lado. Estaba tan maravillado con la casa que no noto que alguien caminaba en su dirección.

— ¿Perdido Capitán? — Una grave voz de hombre lo saco de su pensamientos, parecía un poco ronca. Steve vio a su interlocutor y sorprendió cuando unos llorosos ojos azules le devolvieron una mirada intensa.

— Capitán, que bueno encontrarlo —le devolvió las palabras al otro hombre, algo cargadas de cierto resentimiento que ni el mismo podía explicar.


End file.
